Os Herdeiros e o Reino do Rei Arthur
by Daphne P
Summary: Adivinhem só,pelos título vocês já sabem quem está em confusão.Espero que apreciem essa fic,como apreciaram as outras..Bjks
1. Sinopse

Bem,eu disse que não faria mais fic dos Herdeiros pelo simples fato de que estava sem idéias,mas acontece que a idéia surgiu,e ela é bem maluca e sem nexo.Por isso vou explicar antes que me façam muitas perguntas.

Essa fic vai misturar um pouco de tudo,filme,fantasia e Harry Potter.Por que eu digo isso?Bem,é porque eu não conheço muito a história do Rei Arthur e os Cavalheiros da Távola Redonda.Por isso,tirarei um pouco do que sei do famoso filme (com o maravilhoso Richard Guere*sei lá se está escrito certo,mas vocês sabem quem é*),que é Lancelot o primeiro cavalheiro,e também das fábulas do rei Arthur que envolve o mago Merlin,e é claro Harry Potter.Colocarei isso tudo no liquidificador,junto com a minha imaginação maluca e as confusões dos Herdeiros,que confesso,nunca pensei que seriam tão populares,e depois da repercussão da última fic,achei que seria legal escrever mais uma,que vocês mereciam mais uma.E daí surgiu essa fic maluca.

Porém,vou avisando,sem pressão,sem capítulos rápidos,porque eu não sou máquina,eu sou a autêntica autora de fics que se entope de histórias e depois fica atolada,tendo que terminar todas^^.

Mais uma coisa,eu gostaria de saber o que o Brian tem?Gente,todo mundo que me manda e-mail diz que se apaixonou pelo Brian.Nossa!Eu quero saber o que o loirinho tem^^.

Bem,a sinopse (a parte ruim,porque eu sou péssima nisso):

Os Herdeiros (novamente) meteram-se em confusão.Depois de um feitiço errado (novamente) eles foram parar na época do Rei Arthur,e agora terão que ir atrás do famoso mago Merlin,para poder voltarem para casa.

Avisos:Harry Potter e todos os seus caracteres pertence a J.K.Rowling.

Os Herdeiros e todos os seus caracteres,pertencem a mim.Assim como a história.


	2. James,seu idiota Prólogo

**James,seu idiota!**

Melissa poderia dizer que tudo começara com um feitiço errado do James.James dizia que a culpa era de Melissa.Brian apenas resmungava,e Tiago afirmava que a culpa era dos dois jovens que agora discutiam avidamente,em meio aquela estrada de terra,debaixo do sol escaldante,que pela posição no céu,indicava ser meio dia.

O barulho de galopes foi-se ouvido e com um chiado,Brian mandou os dois jovens calaram-se.Ao longe,ele pôde ver que um grupo de pessoas,a cavalo,se aproximava do ponto em que estavam.James abriu um sorriso,pronto para acenar para o grupo,quando o loiro ao seu lado o impediu e o puxou para fora da estrada,o arrastando para trás de uma árvore velha e solitária,que havia na beira da estrada.Vendo os dois jovens sumirem,Melissa e Tiago os seguiram e esconderam-se atrás da árvore,também.

-Posso saber por que me impediu de pedir ajuda?Se não notou,estamos perdidos.-James resmungou.

Estava nos jardins de sua casa,praticando um feitiço interessante,que vira em um dos livros de Gina,quando Tiago,Melissa e Brian apareceram e a ruiva prontificou-se a ajudar.Sim,eles não podiam fazer feitiços fora de Hogwarts,nas férias.Mas como moravam em um vilarejo mágico,sabiam que o Ministério nunca detectaria magia indevida e praticada por menores.No entanto,o feitiço virou-se contra o feiticeiro,e depois de um enorme estrondo e muita fumaça,os quatro se viram parados no meio de uma estrada,pela qual,nesse exato momento,passava um grupo bem peculiar de cavaleiros.

-Se não notou...-Brian retrucou,sarcástico.-...estamos mais do que perdidos.Não sabemos onde estamos e nem quem são aquelas pessoas.Olhe as roupas deles,e se forem mercenários,e se forem soldados,etc?Eles são muito estranhos para o meu gosto.

-Como?-Melissa franziu o cenho.

Brian nada respondeu,apenas continuou observando os cavaleiros passarem,vestidos com roupas estranhas e totalmente fora de moda,ao menos no mundo trouxa,por que no bruxo eles estariam muito atualizados.Mas esse era o problema,se fossem bruxos,não estariam andando por aí,vestidos dessa maneira,montados em cavalos.Desde quando bruxo precisa de cavalo para se locomover?De duas a uma,ou eles eram trouxas excêntricos,ou os jovens não estavam apenas perdidos no "espaço".

-Fiquem aqui.-Brian saiu detrás da árvore e caminhou até os cavaleiros.Sempre fora desconfiado de tudo e todos,e se lhe acontecesse algo,ao menos teria os outros para lhe ajudar.Bem,ele sabia que Melissa o ajudaria,quanto aos outros dois...

-O que ele pensa que está fazendo?-Indagou James.

Melissa observou o namorado falar com um dos homens,com um sorriso sempre em seu rosto,até que esse sumiu e a face do loiro ficou mais pálida que de costume.

Brian agradeceu aos cavaleiros e esperou eles ganharem uma boa distância,antes de voltar para a árvore.

-O que você perguntou a eles?O que eles disseram?-Melissa o bombardeou com perguntas,assim que ele se aproximou.

-Perguntei onde ficava a cidade mais próxima.

-E?-Tiago não gostava da expressão do loiro.

-Eles disseram...-Brian riu,como que considerando a hipótese absurda.-...disseram que a cidade mais próxima daqui é Camelot.

Continua...


	3. Onde estamos!

**Onde estamos?!**

Uma sonora gargalhada foi-se ouvida no meio daquele local,e todos se viraram para ver Melissa rindo histericamente,chegando a ponto de chorar.

-Enlouqueceu de vez?-Murmurou Tiago.

-Camelot...-Melissa falava,em meio às gargalhadas.-...Camelot...Isso é uma piada,não é?-Mirou seus olhos verdes em Brian,procurando uma resposta.

-Bem,-O loiro olhou a sua volta.Havia alguns casebres ao longe,mas a maioria do local era grama e montanhas.Pessoas andavam pela estrada,vestida com roupas simplórias mas antigas.Perto dos casebres ele via,também,pessoas em igual traje.Se não era piada,realmente eles estavam no reino de Camelot,e se estavam em Camelot isso significava...Olhou novamente para Melissa,tentando encontrar as palavras para respondê-la.-não sei.

Rapidamente as risadas pararam e a jovem fitou,irada,seu irmão mais novo,partindo para cima dele e o segurando pelas vestes.

-Como você teve a coragem de nos fazer viajar através do tempo?Como nós vamos voltar?Você é o bruxo mais incompetente que eu já vi!-Esbravejou,o sacudindo freneticamente.

James livrou-se das mãos de Melissa e a encarou com igual fúria.

-Mas quem foi que se ofereceu para me ajudar?-Acusou a ruiva,com os olhos brilhando.

-Mas quem foi que disse o feitiço?Quem foi que roubou o livro do escritório da mamãe?-Retrucou as acusações.

Brian balançou a cabeça de um lado para o outro e virou-se,indo para a estrada e deixando os dois jovens brigões para trás.Tiago viu o movimento do loiro e resolveu seguí-lo.Do jeito que as coisas estavam indo entre os dois jovens,era capaz deles dois saírem no tapa ali mesmo,e sobrar socos para ele.

Melissa parou de gritar com James,quando viu que restavam apenas eles dois perto da árvore,e que Brian e Tiago estavam longe,caminhando pela estrada.Deixando o irmão,que ainda gritava acusações,para trás,ela correu para alcançar os dois.Quando se viu falando sozinho e Melissa correndo,James resolveu seguí-la.

-Aonde vocês pensam que vão?-Melissa gritou,aproximando-se deles.

-Bem,eu apenas saí de perto,pois não queria apanhar,agora quanto a ele...-Tiago apontou para Brian.-...eu não sei.

-Se o que aquele cavaleiro disse for verdade,eu estou indo para Camelot,talvez tenha alguém lá que possa nos ajudar.-O loiro disse,displicente,enfiando suas mãos nos bolsos de suas vestes e voltando a caminhar,calado.

-E posso saber quem é que vai nos ajudar?Pelo que percebi,estamos na época medieval,não creio que acharemos bruxos correndo de um lado para o outro,nas ruas,que possam nos mandar de volta para casa.-Retrucou James,ao aproximar-se deles,e verificando algo dentro de suas vestes.

-Perdeu alguma coisa aí dentro?-Perguntou Tiago,ao ver que o menino apalpava todos os cantos de seu próprio corpo.

-Minha varinha,eu lembro de estar a segurando,quando fiz o feitiço.Agora ela não está aqui.

-Ah,que ótimo!Estamos perdidos no tempo e sem uma varinha para nos ajudar.-Resmungou a ruiva.

-Hei,vocês também são culpados,deveriam estar com as suas varinhas.

-E para que vamos usar varinhas nas férias?Só você teve essa idéia idiota.-Retrucou Tiago.

-Será que vendem varinhas em Camelot?-James perguntou,inocentemente.

-Espero que vendam cérebros,pois você está precisando de um.-Brian murmurou,porém o moreno ouvira o comentário e rapidamente fez uma carranca.

-Posso saber o que você faz aqui?-Indagou o garoto.

-O que eu faço aqui?...-Brian ponderou a pergunta.-...Não sei,talvez eu tenha sido trazido aqui...-Ele parou e virou-se para James,mantendo a voz calma,mas um olhar mortífero direcionado ao garoto.-...por um certo bruxo que não sabe fazer nem um feitiço de levitar.-E voltou a caminhar.

-O que eu quero saber...-James falou,azedo.Por que todo mundo estava pegando no pé dele?Só porque cometeu um errinho?-...era o que você estava fazendo na minha casa,naquela hora?

-Medindo quantos hectares possuía o terreno.-Respondeu Brian,sarcástico.O que mais ele poderia estar fazendo na casa dos Potter?Claro que estava lá para ver Melissa.-O que você acha que eu estava fazendo?

-Brian...por que estamos indo para...-Melissa recusava-se a acreditar que realmente havia voltado no tempo.Para ela isso não passava de uma alucinação,que estava dormindo e que logo acordaria.-...Camelot?

-Porque...-Brian parou,quando avistou ao longe o imponente reino.-...porque se realmente estamos perdidos no tempo,acho que tem alguém lá que possa nos ajudar.

-É?-Tiago retrucou,descrente.Eles não poderiam bater nas portas das casas perguntando se algum bruxo morava nelas.-Quem,por exemplo?

-Bem...-O jovem iria responder,quando galopes foram ouvidos.Todos se viraram e viram um grande cortejo vir em direção a eles,pela estrada.Cavaleiros acompanhavam uma enorme carruagem,a qual não dava para avistar o passageiro que estava dentro,pois as janelas dessa possuíam cortinas grossas de veludo.

-Parem!-O homem que vinha a frente do cortejo,parou seu cavalo e incitou os outros a pararem também.Olhou para os quatro adolescentes,em trajes diferentes dos habitantes daquela região.Ele havia visto esses trajes em apenas poucas pessoas que lá habitavam.-Identifiquem-se,viajantes.Para onde estão indo?

-Ah...-Tiago começou,sem saber ao certo o que dizer.

-Bem...-James continuou,em gaguejos.

-Lá!-Melissa apontou para a cidade,ao longe.

-Vieram para o festival?-Inquiriu o homem,desconfiado daqueles quatro.

-Sim.-Brian respondeu,com a voz firme,chamando a atenção do homem para si.

O cavaleiro inclinou-se sobre seu cavalo e mirou o rapaz,como se tentasse detectar a veracidade de tal afirmação.

-Precisam de ajuda?Mesmo que pareça perto,a caminhada daqui até Camelot é longa,e debaixo desse sol,não será muito confortável ir a pé.

-Não...-O loiro ia começar a falar,quando Melissa o interrompeu.

-Nós adoraríamos.-Retrucou a jovem,com um sorriso que faria derreter o ouro.

O homem estendeu-lhe uma mão,indicando que ela deveria subir no cavalo.Melissa aceitou o convite e montou no animal.Os outros cavaleiros,que eram parte do cortejo,fizeram igual convite a Tiago,James e Brian,que também subiram nos cavalos,e prosseguiram caminho.

Durante a jornada,a ruiva constatou que o homem realmente estava certo,parecia que seria uma caminhada longa.Tentou puxar conversa,pois o silêncio estava lhe matando e os outros meninos não pareciam dispostos a conversar.

-E então...qual o seu nome?-Perguntou ao cavaleiro a sua frente.

-Illiard,cavalheiro do Rei Arthur.-Respondeu o homem,de pele clara e cabelos castanhos,que caíam sobre os ombros.Olhos castanhos,mas que possuíam um tom azulado,e porte altivo.

Melissa engasgou ao ouvir isso e mirou os outros três adolescentes,que a fitavam com o mesmo espanto.Qualquer dúvida de que eles realmente estavam no Reino do Rei Arthur,dissipou-se com a resposta desse homem.

* * * * * *

Os olhos castanhos observavam através da fresta exercida pela cortina,o cortejo que acompanhava a sua carruagem.Viu quando os cavalos pararam e o cavaleiro à frente de todos começou a conversar com quatro jovens que estavam na estrada.Mas também viu,ao longe,o seu destino.O fim de sua viagem.O reino de Camelot.

Voltou a sua atenção para dentro da carruagem,e notou que outro par de olhos castanhos a fitava intensamente.

-Arrependida,milady?-A jovem lhe perguntou.Seus cabelos cor de fogo caindo extensamente pelos seus ombros e costas.Seu rosto continha um sorriso encorajador,fazendo as bochechas sardentas ficarem rosadas.

-Não,apenas...-A mulher suspirou e relaxou mais o corpo.Seus cabelos claros caíam em cachos,até a sua cintura.Mechas estavam presas no topo da cabeça,acentuando o rosto afilado e fazendo contraste com os olhos castanhos.-...eu sou apenas uma nobre romântica,que acredita que o amor é tudo.

-Milady.-A ruiva a sua frente falou.-Mesmo que seja uma romântica,mesmo que esse casamento seja por interesse,pense bem,a senhorita não poderia encontrar noivo melhor,pretendente melhor do que o sábio rei Arthur.

-Eu sei,Marianne,eu sei.

* *  * * * *

Os grandes portões abriram-se,permitindo a passagem do cortejo.Melissa olhava deslumbrada para a cidade que apenas existia em sua imaginação,atiçada através dos livros.Percebeu que os cavalos encaminhavam-se para a parte central da cidade,o castelo do rei,e quanto mais se aproximava da construção,mas maravilhada ficava.Não que nunca tivesse visto um castelo,afinal vivera em um por quase toda a sua adolescência.Mas vê-los,em uma época em que era morada de nobres,parecia tornar o local um pouco mágico,mesmo sendo trouxa.

Os cavalos pararam em frente à entrada do castelo e rapidamente Brian desceu do animal,agradecendo,polidamente,o homem que o trouxera.Viu os outros descerem dos cavalos e vir em direção a ele,como se dentro daquela excursão maluca,ele fora nomeado o líder.

-E agora?-Tiago murmurou aos outros,enquanto vez ou outra observava por cima dos ombros o movimento das pessoas do cortejo.

-Bem,agora que estamos aqui,vamos procurar a pessoa que pode nos ajudar.-Respondeu Brian.

-Quem?-James ergueu uma sobrancelha,interrogativa.

-Merlin.-Falou o loiro.

-Merlin?-Melissa cruzou os braços,achando a proposta absurda.-Acha mesmo que Merlin estará aqui?Dentro de um reino trouxa?

-Merlin foi o único mago conhecido entre bruxos e trouxas.Nunca leram as histórias do rei Arthur e o mago Merlin?-Retrucou Brian.Não gostava que os outros achassem a sua idéia absurda,vista que era a única saída que eles tinham.

-Desde quando você lê histórias trouxas?Porque eu sei que essa história foi escrita por um trouxa.-Rebateu Melissa,que começara a sentir um leve puxão em suas vestes.

-Oras,se foi escrita,é porque tem um fundo de verdade.E segundo os nossos livros de história,Merlin chegou a viver em Camelot.

-Durante um espaço muito curto de tempo.Quem garante que ele ainda esteja aqui?-Outro puxão em suas vestes,o qual ela ignorou.

-Nós temos que nos arriscar.Senão,nunca voltaremos.

-Deve haver outros bruxos.Além do mais,como vamos saber quem é Merlin?Como ele é?

-Como se você não soubesse como fosse Merlin.

-Oras,ele não nasceu de barba branca e longa,e muito menos viveu a vida dele usando roupas espalhafatosas.Se ele ainda vive aqui,com certeza estará vestido como os demais.-E dessa vez o puxão foi tão forte que quase rasgou a sua roupa.-MAS O QUE FOI?

Melissa virou-se para Tiago,que ainda segurava um punhado do tecido das vestes dela,entre seus dedos.Mudo e com os olhos arregalados,o moreno apontou para a carruagem,do cortejo,de onde descia uma bela mulher,trajada com um vestido dourado.E acompanhando essa mulher,uma jovem ruiva,trajada com um vestido azul marinho.

-Prisma?-Melissa fitou a mulher no vestido dourado.-ANNE!-O grito de choque da ruiva chamou a atenção das duas mulheres.

A mulher de cabelos castanhos encarou Melissa,e seus olhos brilharam,como se tivesse visto um ente muito querido,que há tempos não vira.Lágrimas rolaram pelos olhos castanhos da mulher,que recolhendo a saia do vestido,correu até Melissa e a abraçou com força.

O corpo da jovem enrijeceu,e ela não sabia se afastava a mulher ou a abraçava de volta.

-Pris...-Gaguejou,em meio ao abraço,enquanto a jovem nobre soluçava em seu ombro.A ruiva olhou para os meninos procurando alguma ajuda,quando Brian veio ao seu auxílio.

Depositando uma mão no ombro da mulher chorosa,ele a obrigou a separar-se de Melissa e a encarar a todos.

-Me desculpe.-Falou a mulher,secando delicadamente as lágrimas.-Mas eu achei que você estava morta,Irian.

-Irian?-Melissa piscou.Quem era essa tal de Irian?

-Milady...-A outra mulher que acompanhava a jovem chorosa,chamou.

-Veja Marianne,é um milagre!

-Milady,essa não é Irian.-A mulher falou,tristemente.-Olhe,ela é jovem,e tem olhos verdes,Irian era mais velha e tinha olhos castanhos.Acha que depois de tantos anos,ela ainda estaria com a mesma aparência?-Marianne aproximou-se de Melissa.-Perdoem Lady Guinevere.

Guinevere?Os olhos de todos alargaram-se em choque.Aquela era Milady Guinevere?Não era a Prisma?E a mulher que lhe falava era Marianne e não uma das gêmeas?

-Mas você realmente se parece com a prima desaparecida de Milady.

-Talvez ela seja algum parente dela.-Guinevere parecia querer que Melissa fosse a tal de Irian.Deveriam ter sido muito unidas.-Diga minha jovem,de onde você vem?

-Eu...-Melissa gaguejou.Como assim de onde vinha?Século vinte um,do vilarejo de Hogsmeade.-Eu venho...-O soar de trombetas interrompeu a resposta dela,e ela agradeceu por isso.Olhou a sua volta e viu que os cavalheiros,que escoltaram a carruagem,faziam uma respeitosa reverência.Assim como Marianne e Guinevere.

As portas do castelo se abriram e de lá saiu um grupo de cinco homens,sendo que o que ficava ao centro deles,estava vestido diferente dos demais.James olhou para os homens,com certeza mais cavalheiros,e olhou para o homem que estava ao centro.Suas roupas não eram tão luxuosas,mas indicavam que aquele homem tinha algum poder.Não apenas pelo porte altivo,mas como pela força que ele transmitia.A capa longa,presa aos seus ombros,deslizava pelos degraus de entrada,enquanto ele descia as escadas.Seus cabelos castanhos estavam presos cuidadosamente em um baixo rabo de cavalo,seu físico era trabalhado,seu rosto afilado e jovial,mas que continha uma expressão séria,e seus olhos dourados indicavam que possuía uma grande sabedoria,apesar de parecer jovem.

Foi quando miraram o rosto do homem que se dirigia até Guinevere,que os quatro adolescentes levaram os maiores dos sustos.

-Remo!-Tiago disse,com uma voz esganiçada,num misto de surpresa e confusão.

Remo Lupin estava em frente a Guinevere,porém,não aparentava em nada o Remo cansado,de cabelos brancos e magro,que ele conhece.Mas sim um homem forte,cheio de vida e mais jovem.

E quando eles pensaram que a surpresa acabava por aí,veio o choque maior.Ao lado de Remo,sério e compenetrado,como um cavalheiro deve ser,estava...

-Sirius!-Melissa murmurou.

-Os conheço?-Remo virou-se para os quatro,que olhava aquele grupo bem peculiar de nobres e cavalheiros,fixamente.

-Majestade...-Brian franziu o cenho.Não conhecia muito Remo Lupin,apenas o vira algumas vezes em que fora visitar os Potter,mas realmente ele não lembrava muito o homem que estava o olhando agora mesmo.E já que Illiard o chamou de majestade,isso só poderia significar uma coisa...-....encontramos esses jovens na estrada,estavam vindo para Camelot,para o festival.

-Ah,vieram me honrar com a presença de vocês,para o meu noivado.

Noivado?Melissa estreitou os olhos e fitou Guinevere.Claro,como poderia ter esquecido.Noivado,Guinevere e Arthur foram casados.Isso significava que se Prisma era Guinevere e iria se casar com Remo,então o homem era Arthur,Rei Arthur.A ruiva teve vontade de fazer uma careta,diante disso.Em seu tempo,Prisma tinha idade para ser neta,ou filha de Remo,ver os dois se beijando e casando não era uma visão agradável.Mas também,tinha que considerar que o Remo que ela vê agora é muito mais jovem do que o que ela conhece em seu tempo.

-Parece que mais e mais gente anda sabendo de seu casamento,Arthur.

Remo virou-se para Sirius e sorriu em reconhecimento ao chamado.Tiago e James piscaram,absorvendo a informação que há tempos fora compreendida por Brian e Melissa.

-Rei Arthur?-James murmurou e Remo virou-se para ele.

-Sim?

-Isso é um pesadelo.-Melissa sorriu nervosamente.-Só falta me dizer que você é Lancelot.-Apontou para Sirius.

-Como soube o meu nome?-O homem piscou.Era,assim como Remo/Arthur,mais jovem que o Sirius que conheciam.Os cabelos negros desciam pelas costas e eram presos em um rabo de cavalo baixo.A face era jovial,e ainda tinha as características marotas que o Sirius de seu tempo possuía,mas também era séria,como a de um cavalheiro medieval.E pelo jeito que tratava o rei,tão informalmente,isso significava que assim como em seu tempo,Arthur e Lancelot são tão amigos quanto Remo e Sirius.

-Isso realmente é um pesadelo.-Melissa murmurou,escondendo o rosto entre as mãos.

Continua...


	4. O Reino do Rei Arthur

**O Reino do Rei Arthur**

-Irian?Tudo bem?-Guinevere aproximou-se de Melissa,com uma expressão preocupada,e tocou no ombro dela.Melissa levantou os olhos para a mulher e abaixou as suas mãos.

-Milady,meu nome é Melissa,não Irian.Não sou a sua prima.

-Desculpe.-Falou a mulher,tristemente.-Mas talvez você seja parente dela e não saiba.

-Milady.-Melissa suspirou,exasperada.Guinevere insistia nesse ponto,e ficar olhando para a face tristonha dela,que cada vez mais lhe lembrava Prisma,exceto pelos cabelos longos cacheados,os de Prisma eram mais lisos,a estava atordoando.

-Lady Guinevere,ela já disse que não possui parentesco com a sua prima.-Brian interpôs-se na conversa,antes que a mulher continuasse insistindo e tirasse a paciência da ruiva.-E...nós temos que ir.

Brian envolveu os ombros de Melissa,e a tirou de perto de Guinevere.Tiago e James começaram a caminhar,assim que viram Brian sair de dentro daquele grupo,com Melissa em seus braços.

-Ir para onde?-Guinevere perguntou,antes que eles se afastassem demais,e os quatro estacaram no lugar.Ir para onde?Era uma boa pergunta.Eles estavam perdidos no tempo,não conheciam ninguém,bem,conheciam os rostos,mas não eram as mesmas pessoas.A única pessoa que poderia ajudá-los,eles não sabiam onde estava.Se estava no reino ou em outro lugar.Usavam capas tradicionais,que os bruxos usavam,por cima de suas vestes e seriam considerados mais do que viajantes,naquele local,se continuassem vestidos assim.E o mais importante,não tinham dinheiro daquela época,como iriam comer ou dormir,se não tinham como pagar uma pensão?

-Bem,no momento...-Tiago sorriu sem graça,para Guinevere.-...não temos para onde ir.

O rosto da nobre iluminou-se com um sorriso.

-Poderiam ficar conosco,serem meus convidados.-A mulher virou-se para Arthur,-Por favor Majestade,peço-lhe que estenda o seu convite de estadia a esses quatro viajantes.-e fez uma singela reverência.

O homem ponderou o pedido e virou-se para Lancelot e os outros cavalheiros,cochichando algo.

-Majestade,-Começou Lancelot.-acha prudente abrigá-los?Está óbvio que Lady Guinevere fez esse convite por causa da semelhança entre a jovem ruiva e sua desaparecida prima.

-Não vejo qual será o mal nisso.

-Majestade,-Illiard interrompeu.-eles podem ser espiões de Riddle.Podem ser perigosos.Pode ser uma armadilha.Olhem as roupas deles,são parecidas com daqueles estranhos que às vezes rondam o reino.Os encontramos na estrada,a pé,isso é muito suspeito.

-Não me parecem ameaçadores.Olhem,são apenas crianças.

-Tem certeza que é seguro?Majestade?-Lancelot novamente perguntou.

Arthur olhou para os jovens e depois para Guinevere,cujos olhos brilhavam em expectativa.

-Sim,tenho certeza.-Arthur virou-se para nobre e os jovens.-Se não se incomodarem,espero que aceitem o meu lar como hospedagem.

-Claro!-Tiago e James falaram juntos,animadamente.

Guinevere sorriu a agradeceu ao Rei,educadamente.Virou-se aos quatro e os chamou para os acompanharem para dentro do castelo. 

James entrou saltitando e com um sorriso estampado no rosto.Seria convidado do rei,e isso era mais do que uma honra.Tiago estava abismado com a sorte que tiveram.Melissa ainda não acreditava que haviam ido parar ali.E Brian,ainda abraçando Melissa,olhava tudo a sua volta,bem atento.Se os cavalheiros desconfiavam deles,ele não ficava para trás,pois desconfiança era a palavra principal de seu dicionário.

* * * * * *

Riddle estava sentando em sua enorme cadeira de couro,dentro da sala escurecida daquele velho castelo em ruínas.Um cão negro jazia ao lado do pé da cadeira,sentado de maneira ameaçadora,assim como o seu dono.Que mirava com fúria,o homem a sua frente que lhe trouxera a mensagem.

-Como disse?-Sibilou ao homem.

-Leonesse está,agora,sob a proteção de Camelot.

Riddle levantou-se,violentamente,da cadeira.Mas seu movimento brusco não abalou o cão ao seu lado.

-Como isso aconteceu?-Falou cada palavra ameaçadoramente,em um tom baixo de voz.

-Lady Guinevere,aceitou o pedido de casamento do Rei Arthur.Os dois reinos se unirão,com o matrimônio.

Em um ato de fúria,o homem chutou o mensageiro,nas costelas,que caiu gemendo de dor no chão.

-Eu queimo o meu cérebro para poder conquistar mais terras e finalmente derrubar a soberania de Arthur,e o que aquele idiota me faz?Toma Leonesse,um dos principais reinos que existe,sob a sua proteção.Aquele bastardo tem que estragar os meus planos,sempre!

-Senhor...-O mensageiro recuperara-se do ataque repentino.-...por que não toma Camelot logo de uma vez?Se é isso que tanto quer.

Tom olhou para o homem como se o que ele dissera fosse o maior dos absurdos.

-Claro,por que eu não pensei nisso antes?-O homem riu.-Vou tomar Camelot,logo de uma vez.

O mensageiro também sorriu,antes de levar outro chute nas costelas.

-Se fosse tão fácil assim,você acha que eu já não teria feito?Aquele maldito reino,a maravilhosa democracia de Arthur,com aqueles cavalheiros leais feitos uns cães,um exército poderoso.Claro,porque eu ainda não tomei Camelot?-Tom segurava o queixo do homem,com força,o puxando e o obrigando a se levantar,ainda gemendo de dor.-PORQUE SIMPLESMENTE EU PRECISO TER MAIS PODER DO QUE ARTHUR,PARA DERRUBAR AQUELE IDIOTA E TOMAR CAMELOT!-Gritou,jogando o homem bruscamente de volta ao chão.-Chame o Nott,preciso falar com ele.

-Sim senhor.-O homem grunhiu e saiu se arrastando da sala.

* * * * * * 

Guinevere observava a jovem em trajes estranhos andar de um lado para o outro,dentro do aposento.Em sua concepção,mulheres não usavam saias tão curtas,que deixavam as pernas à mostra,mesmo que estivesse com meias longas que as cobrissem até o joelho.A jovem,além de se vestir estranho,tinha um linguajar diferente,cheio de expressões desconhecidas a ela.E vez ou outra soltava exclamações como: "por todos os dragões" ou "por Merlin",que ela não sabia o que significava.Mas nada disso importava,o que importava era a incrível semelhança que ela tinha com a sua desaparecida prima,e foi por isso que ela simpatizou-se com a garota.

Melissa parou de caminhar,ao notar que estava sendo muito observada por Guinevere.

-Milady...-Começou a garota.Sabia o que se passava na cabeça da mulher.-...não conheço essa tal de Irian.

-Eu sei,já me disse isso.Mas é incrível como vocês se parecem.Nunca vi igual semelhança entre duas pessoas.

-Ficaria espantada se eu lhe apresentasse a Prisma.-Murmurou.

-Como?

-Nada.-Melissa talvez não conhecesse Irian,mas poderia ser parente dela.A mulher poderia ser um antepassado.Mas,pensando bem,se ela tinha sangue Gryffindor e Hufflepuff,seria um pouco difícil ela ter uma ancestral trouxa.A não ser que ela fosse por parte de sua falecida avó,Lílian.

-E então...-Melissa começou a puxar assunto,o silêncio que caiu sobre as duas a estava incomodando.-...animada com o casamento?

-Sim.-Falou a mulher,mas pelo tom da voz,não parecia assim tão feliz.

-Então por que você fala como se estivesse indo para a cova?

Guinevere levantou-se de seu assento e caminhou até a janela,observando os preparativos do festival no pátio do castelo.

-Arthur é um homem maravilhoso.Leal,gentil,sábio,justo,o noivo perfeito.O problema é que...não queria ter aceitado esse pedido de casamento sob essas circunstâncias.

-Que circunstâncias?

-Proteção.Caso-me com Arthur pois assim meu reino será protegido do ataque de Riddle.

Riddle?Pensou Melissa,esse nome lhe era familiar.

-Ah,mas milady mesmo disse,Arthur é um homem maravilhoso e parece apaixonado.Então,não tem problema.

Guinevere virou-se e fitou Melissa,dando um fraco sorriso.Sim,Arthur era um homem apaixonado,e ela também nutria um grande carinho por ele.Mas seu coração estava começando a bater mais forte por um homem que conhecera,e ela não sabia o que fazer em relação a isso.

Marianne entrou nos aposentos,interrompendo a conversa das duas.Trazia nas mãos um aglomerado de panos.

-O que é isso?-Melissa perguntou a jovem serviçal.

-Bem,-Guinevere aproximou-se dela.-você não pode andar por aí vestida dessa maneira.

Melissa olhou para as suas roupas.O que havia de errado nelas?Estava um pouco suja de poeira,nada que um feitiço ou uma lavagem não resolvesse.Pois ela não sabia se,nessa época,ainda possuía seus poderes bruxos,e se possuísse,não tinha como executá-los corretamente,sem uma varinha.Mas mesmo assim,não via nada de errado com as suas roupas.

-Mas qual é o problema com as minhas roupas?

-Bem,-Guinevere começou,incerta do que dizer.Poderia ofender a garota se falasse abertamente o que havia de errado em suas vestes.Mas tinha que se arriscar,a menina parecia inocente em relação a isso.Talvez viera de algum vilarejo humilde,cujas vestimentas não eram a coisa mais importante em sua vida e diante dos olhos dos outros.-ficar com as pernas de fora não é condizente a uma senhorita,principalmente a uma donzela.

Donzela?Melissa franziu a testa.Se a donzela a que ela se referia,era a donzela pura e casta,isso ela deixara de ser faz tempo.Suprimiu uma risada,os costumes dessa época às vezes eram hilários.

-Por quê?-Perguntou,inocentemente.

-Porque apenas...apenas meretrizes costumam mostrar as pernas.

-Está me chamando de prostituta?-Melissa estreitou os olhos.

-Não!Sei que você não é uma meretriz,apenas creio que veio de um local diferente,com uma cultura diferente.Mas aqui você não pode se vestir assim.

-E quer que eu me vista como?-Respondendo a pergunta de Melissa,Marianne estendeu o vestido,mostrando-o a jovem.Melissa arregalou os olhos.Não usaria aquela coisa com espartilho,que lhe comprimia os pulmões,nem morta.Azararia as duas infelizes que estavam com ela naquele quarto,antes mesmo de vestir aquilo.

* * * * * 

Brian mantinha os braços cruzados,sustentando o olhar que Illiard lhe dava.Para um homem que havia sido tão gentil em lhe oferecer "carona" até Camelot,ele,agora,estava muito desconfiado das atitudes dele para com os jovens.E o loiro tinha certeza que ele só oferecera a ajuda,por cavalheirismo,visto que dentro de seu grupo havia uma mulher.Pensar que o homem fizera isso por causa de Melissa estava começando a fazer seu sangue ferver.

Tiago mantinha o mesmo olhar sério,desde que fora levado para aquela sala.Poderia ser brincalhão às vezes,okay,era brincalhão nas vinte quatro horas do dia,mas também sabia ser sério,ainda mais quando aqueles soldados lhe olhavam de maneira tão estranha.Como se ele fosse matá-los a qualquer momento.

James estava alheio a tensão da sala,pois se entretinha olhando janela afora,para as moças que andavam de um lado para o outro,arrumando o pátio do castelo.

A porta da sala abriu-se com um enorme ruído,e entrando,com as vestes farfalhando atrás de si,viera...

-Snape?-Tiago murmurou.-Era só o que me faltava.-Revirou os olhos e cruzou os braços sobre o tórax.

O homem vinha em direção a eles,e quanto mais se aproximava,mais mostrava ser o carrancudo professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas,mas com um porém,ele era mais novo,não mancava,não tinha os cabelos longos e esbranquiçados.Mas o nariz adunco estava lá,assim como a expressão azeda.

-São esses os espiões?-Falou o homem,com a voz grave,que ecoou por toda a sala.Ouvindo a voz soar pelo aposento,James virou-se e soltou um grito,que chamou a atenção de todos.Certo,agora essa aventura estava se tornando macabra,já que tinha Snape no meio.

-James...-Tiago caminhou até o irmão.-...fica quieto.

-Mas é o morcegão.-James apontou para o homem.

-Não,não é.Assim como todos nesse tempo têm personalidades e vidas diferentes,ele inclui-se nisso.

-Mas ele ainda tem o cabelo seboso e é feio.-Murmurou,e encolheu-se trás do irmão,ao ver o olhar mortal que Snape lançava a ele.

-Não liguem,ele bateu a cabeça quando era criança,é meio pancado das idéias.

-Pancado das idéias?-Um dos soldados,que os vigiava,perguntou.

-Perturbado.-Tiago explicou-se.

-Se sou pancado das idéias,é porque alguém bateu muito na minha cabeça,com a varinha do papai,quando eu era criança.-James acusou o irmão,em tom zombeteiro.

-Eu?Não!-Tiago defendeu-se,com a expressão mais inocente que existe,no rosto.

-Quietos.-Snape silenciou a discussão dos irmãos.-São eles os espiões?-Virou-se para um dos soldados.

-Não,Walldorf.-Lancelot entrara na sala com um sorriso maroto.-Eles são convidados do rei.

Walldorf torceu o nariz,fazendo a mesma expressão de desagrado que o professor Snape.

-Não foi o que Illiard me disse.

-Illiard é muito receoso.Aquele homem não confia na própria mãe.Não deveria ser assim,para um conselheiro e cavalheiro real ele desconfia muito das pessoas.-Lancelot aproximou-se dos três jovens.-Não liguem para o Wallfie...-O homem zombou e o Walldorf fez uma expressão mais assassina.-...ele é o primeiro em comando,dentro da Távola.Muito precavido. 

-Alguém tem que ser precavido,já que o cavalheiro pessoal do rei...-E lançou um olhar acusador a Lancelot.-...é como o próprio,vê bondade em tudo.

-Que história é essa de espiões?-Brian intrometeu-se na discussão dos dois.

-Bem,estamos tendo um certo conflito com um ex-cavalheiro da Távola...-Lancelot explicou.-...ele está em busca de poder e está querendo derrubar o nosso reino.Avisamos ao rei que comemorar seu noivado de tal maneira,abrindo a festa ao público,poderia ser arriscado,por isso a desconfiança de Walldorf.Tememos por espiões ou assassinos infiltrados no meio da multidão.

-E já que vocês têm uma origem muito misteriosa,usando essas roupas e com esse linguajar estranho,se encaixam muito bem em nossas suspeitas de mercenários.-Walldorf complementou.

-E vocês acham que se a gente fizesse algum ataque,ou viesse para matar o rei,aceitaríamos a ajuda dos soldados de Camelot?-Brian mantinha a sua tradicional pose impassível.-Se quiséssemos derrubar o poder de Arthur,seria mais fácil assassiná-lo em público,derrubando a soberania dele em frente a todos,e não nos infiltrarmos em território inimigo,onde desde que pusemos os pés,estamos debaixo de desconfiança.

Walldorf não pode negar que o rapaz tinha razão.Seria burrice eles entrarem em território inimigo,sendo apenas três homens e uma mulher,para atacar Camelot.

-Confesse Wallfie...-O homem teve vontade de sacar sua espada e cortar a garganta daquele atrevido,assim tiraria o sorrisinho zombeteiro dele da face.-...ele tem razão.

-Claro que tenho.Eu sempre estou certo.-Falou Brian,despido de emoções.

-Sua modéstia me comove,Malfoy.-Zombou Tiago.

-Cala a boca Potter.Se eu não estivesse aqui,com certeza você já começaria a gritar feito uma mulher histérica.

-Como é?!-Os olhos verdes de Tiago brilharam em fúria,e ele estava quase pulando em cima de Brian,se James não o segurasse pelas vestes.-Como ousa me chamar de histérico?-Bradou.

-O que eu disse.-Brian suspirou,indicando que a sua colocação estava certa,pela simples reação de Tiago.O garoto perdia a paciência muito rápido,como todos da família Potter.

A porta do salão novamente abriu-se e uma figura,trajada com um longo vestido branco,entrou pelo local.A clareza do vestido contrastava com o vermelho fogo dos cabelos longos e o verde esmeralda dos olhos da recém chegada.Subitamente a discussão entre os dois jovens cessou,e eles começaram a fitar Melissa como se quem estivesse ali fosse outra pessoa.

Melissa sentiu-se incomoda com os olhares sobre si.Fora os soldados e os cavalheiros,seus irmãos e Brian a olhavam espantados.James e Tiago pareciam segurar uma risada e Brian parecia em transe em vê-la vestida daquela maneira.Quando os dois morenos iam abrir a boca para falarem alguma coisa,ela os cortou.

-Qualquer comentário e eu arranco a cabeça de vocês.-Disse,rispidamente.Para uma senhorita,tal comentário rude surpreendeu o restante dos integrantes daquela sala.

-Por que você está vestida assim?-Brian saíra do transe e finalmente encontrara a sua voz para falar.

-Eu lhe falei que era mais adequado se vestir assim.As outras roupas dela eram muito...como eu vou dizer...impróprias.-Guinevere entrara na sala,recebendo reverências de todos os soldados e cavalheiros.-Sir Walldorf,fiquei sabendo que aprisionou os meus convidados.

-Perdão milady.-O homem curvou-se,como pedido de desculpas.-Foi uma medida de segurança.

-Entendo.Mas será que agora...-O olhar dela rodou pela sala,prendendo-se por alguns segundos com o olhar de Lancelot.-...poderia liberá-los para mim?

-Claro,milady.

-Obrigada.-Ela agradeceu,retirando-se da sala,sob o olhar atento de Lancelot.

Brian,James e Tiago consideraram isso as suas deixas para irem embora,e Melissa,antes de sair também,lançou um último olhar a Lancelot.Viu a maneira como ele havia encarado Guinevere,e começava a achar que uma grande confusão estava por vir.

Continua...


	5. Bobeou,casou!

_NA:Eu sei,o título do capítulo está ridículo,mas eu não achei nada melhor para isso._

_Melissa esquece dos costumes da época em que está e passa uma noite com Brian,mas isso acarretará conseqüências.Parece que a busca por Merlin não está tendo resultados e que Illiard parece ter as respostas que os herdeiros querem.O que será que vai acontecer nesse capítulo?(acho que no início de cada capítulo eu vou fazer um resumo,só para atiçar a curiosidade,e porque é divertido).Eu disse que e minha mente está fervilhando de idéias malucas,e não existe capítulo mais maluco do que esse.Hehehehe._

**Bobeou,casou.**

O corpo deslizou pelo corredor,com extrema habilidade,como se tivesse nascido para fazer isso.O farfalhar da saia era o único barulho ouvido pelo caminho,já que os passos leves não faziam ruído algum no piso de pedra.Parou em frente a uma porta de madeira e bateu levemente.Com um ruído,o objeto abriu-se,revelando a face sonolenta de Brian.

-Mel?-O loiro indagou,ao ver a ruiva ali.-O que faz aqui?Não deveria estar dormindo?-Piscou,e sorriu ao ver a enorme camisola de seda que a jovem usava.-Lady Guinevere andou lhe emprestando mais roupas?-Brincou,e Melissa corou um pouco.

-Bem...-Ela gaguejou.Como iria dizer que estava ali porque não queria dormir sozinha?O aposento em que estava hospedada era enorme,talvez era do tamanho da sala comunal da Grifinória,e ficar lá dentro,em um local desconhecido a ela,a deixava desconfortável.

-O que foi?

-Eu posso passar a noite aqui com você?-Sussurrou.

-Qual é o problema?Medo do escuro?-Brian sorriu mais ainda e Melissa fez uma expressão desgostosa,diante da brincadeira dele.

-Olha,se isso tudo é para dizer não,não precisa ser tão sarcástico.-Virou-se,pronta para partir,quando Brian a abraçou pela cintura e a puxou de encontro ao seu corpo.

-Você sabe que eu estou brincando.-Sussurrou ao ouvido dela,fazendo seu corpo se arrepiar.Melissa sorriu com isso.-Claro que você pode ficar aqui...porém...-O sorriso de Melissa sumiu.-...não ficaria bem uma lady bater na porta do quarto de um rapaz e pedir para passar a noite com ele.

A ruiva virou-se,dentro do abraço de Brian.

-Não seja cínico,Malfoy.Se ajo assim hoje,é porque alguém me corrompeu.

-Estou ofendido.-Falou,com uma falsa expressão de mágoa.Mas logo foi substituída por um sorriso e um beijo.

Brian puxou Melissa para dentro do quarto e bateu a porta com um chute.

A essa mesma hora,uma outra figura estava também acordada,e encontrava-se sentada em um dos bancos da luxuosa capela que o castelo possuía.

Lady Guinevere encolhia-se dentro de sua capa,enquanto fitava o terço em suas mãos,sua cabeça estava cheia de preocupações,e foi por isso que ela não percebeu a aproximação de alguém.

-Sem sono?-A voz fez a mulher dar um pequeno pulo de susto,e bruscamente virar-se para ver a outra pessoa que estava dentro da capela.

-Sir Lancelot,me assustou.-Virou-se,voltando a posição que estava.

-Perdoe-me.-Um silêncio agradável pousou-se sobre eles,até que Lancelot o quebrou.-O que faz acordada a essa hora,milady?

-Problemas,Sir Lancelot,problemas.

-Por favor...-O homem aproximou-se dela e sentou-se ao seu lado.-...chame-me de Lancelot.

-Claro.

-Mas que tipo de problemas a aflige?

-Leonesse.Preocupo-me com que possa acontecer ao meu reino,agora que estou longe dele.

-Vossa Majestade prometeu segurança ao seu reino,e assim ele o fará.

-Mas ele ainda não pode exercer tal proteção,sem o nosso matrimônio.Sem isso,ele não tem poderes sobre o meu reino.

-Parece triste ao mencionar o matrimônio.

-Não estou triste,apenas me sinto um pouco culpada.

-Por quê?

-Usar Arthur de tal maneira.O conheço desde moça,ele era amigo de meu pai.Lutaram em várias batalhas.É um homem nobre,não quero abusar de sua nobreza aceitando tal proposta apenas para proteger meus interesses.

-Não o ama?É isso o que a aflige?

-Não!Nutro um grande carinho por Arthur,digo que é até amor.Mas...-Guinevere,que até o momento olhava para o terço em suas mãos,levantou a cabeça e fitou os belos orbes negros que a olhavam,e que a luz da lua faziam brilharem como duas pérolas.O corpo da jovem tremeu e ela encolheu-se mais um pouco,debaixo de sua capa.-...mas sinto que estou começando a amar outro.

Lancelot enrijeceu diante de tal confissão.Sabia que Arthur amava essa mulher,e esse fora o principal motivo que a pedira em casamento,mas ouvi-la dizer que estava apaixonando-se por outro homem o deixava incomodado.

-E o que irá fazer?-Perguntou,sabia que ela nunca desonraria o compromisso que fizera com o seu rei.

-Me casar.-Guinevere levantou-se,como se somente agora estivesse decidida e casar-se com Arthur.

-E quanto ao outro homem?-Lancelot levantara-se também.

-Não existe outro homem,de hoje em diante meu coração e minha alma pertencem a Arthur.

O coração do cavalheiro pesou ao ouvir essa declaração,era como se tivesse perdido algo muito valioso ao ouvir isso.

-Uma decisão sábia,milady.Digna de uma rainha.

-Sim,digna de uma rainha...-Um brilho de tristeza passou rapidamente pelos olhos dela,mas logo sumiu.-...Sir Lancelot?

-Sim?

-Eu possuo um mensageiro,o nome dele é Jonatan,caso ele apareça aqui,poderia enviá-lo diretamente para mim?Preciso ter notícias de meu reino.

-Sim,milady.

-Obrigada.-Agradeceu e saiu da capela.Talvez,agora,tivesse uma noite de sono mais tranqüila.Porém,Lancelot não teria igual noite,pois uma grande angústia apoderava-se de seu coração,assim como uma grande dúvida.

* * * * * *  
  


-Como assim não está em seus aposentos?-Guinevere ergueu-se bruscamente da mesa em que estava posta o café da manhã,quando ouviu Marianne informar que Melissa não se encontrava em seu quarto.

-Isso mesmo que ouviu milady.Fui acordá-la e ela não estava lá.

-Verificou no quarto dos irmãos dela?-Todos já sabiam do parentesco da ruiva com os dois meninos de cabelos negros.

-Também não.

Uma expressão de preocupação cruzou a face dela e a jovem fitou Arthur,implorando por ajuda.

-Illiard!-Vendo o olhar da noiva sobre si,e sabendo que ela havia nutrido,em tão pouco tempo,um carinho enorme por Melissa,ele achou que estava na hora de usar um pouco mais de autoridade nas buscas pela menina.-Me acompanhe...-Continuou,ao ver o homem levantar-se de seu assento à mesa.-...vamos em busca da garota.Ela deve estar em algum lugar desse castelo.

-Eu vou com vocês.-Guinevere ofereceu-se,acompanhando os dois homens que saíam do salão.

Melissa espreguiçou-se e vagarosamente abriu os olhos.Deparou-se com a face relaxada de Brian,que ainda dormia.Deslizando sobre o corpo dele,como um gato manhoso,ela aproximou seu rosto do dele e lhe deu um beijo.Sentiu o corpo do rapaz tremer sob seu toque e o provocou ainda mais com seus lábios.Braços envolveram a sua cintura e a apertaram com força contra o corpo do jovem loiro,e emitindo um sorriso maroto,Brian retribuiu o beijo,que foi bruscamente interrompido quando um estrondo inundou o quarto.

-Minha nossa!-Marianne exclamou,cobrindo os olhos com as mãos.Uma expressão igualmente chocada estava na face de Guinevere.Arthur apenas fitava os dois jovens,aparentemente nus,sob as cobertas da cama e que os olhavam com uma expressão confusa em suas faces.

-Mas o que significa isso?Tire as mãos dela.-Guinevere caminhou até a cama,como uma mãe enfurecida,o que lembrou muito a Melissa a sua mãe,Gina.Retirou a jovem da cama,sob o olhar furioso de Brian,que achava aquilo tudo um absurdo.Está certo que estavam no tempo deles,sob as regras deles,mas mesmo assim,isso não lhes dava o direito de se meterem em sua vida,ainda mais em seu relacionamento.Rapidamente Guinevere vestiu Melissa,que protestava vez ou outra,tentando explicar o acontecido.

-Uma vez você me dissera que ficara ofendida por eu tê-la chamado de meretriz.Mas e essa atitude,corresponde a quê?

-Espere aí?Para que tanto escândalo só por causa disso?-A garota enfezou-se.Quem ela pensava que era?A sua mãe?Conheciam-se há apenas dois dias,isso não lhe dava o direito de mandar em sua vida.

-Porque uma senhorita de respeito não se dá a esses disparates.Onde já se viu,dormir com um homem,sem ser casada com ele.

-Como é que vocês conseguiam viver com tantas regras bestas?-Melissa resmungou.

-Como?-Guinevere ainda estava irritada.

-Tente entender lady Melissa,isso realmente não é atitude que uma dama de boa família deve tomar.-Arthur tentou apaziguar a situação.Melissa virou-se e encarou o homem.Ele nem sabia de que família ela veio,mal a conhecia.Mas se bem que,conhecendo a fama de justo que esse homem tinha,ela não poderia julgá-lo.E vê-lo a olhar de maneira tão paternal,assim como o seu querido "avô" Remo sempre a olhava,tirava todo o seu mau humor por causa da situação constrangedora,e fazia seu peito apertar e uma saudade de sua casa começava a invadir seu ser.

-Me desculpe Majestade,mas veja bem...-A ruiva começou a se explicar.

-Estamos apaixonados.-Brian interrompeu,caminhando até eles,completamente vestido.

Arthur sorriu,diante da declaração do loiro.Se estavam apaixonados,isso tornaria as coisas mais fáceis.

-Bem,se isso for verdade,há um meio de consertar tudo isso.

-Consertar?-Melissa não achava aquilo um erro que deveria ser reparado.

-Como?-Brian tinha até medo de perguntar.

-Marianne...-O rei virou-se para a serviçal.-...avise a todos para prepararem-se,haverá dois casamentos em vez de um.Claro,se isso for do agrado de minha noiva,já que se tomou como tutora da jovem,em tão pouco tempo.

-Eu acho perfeito.-A mulher sorriu,enquanto Brian sentava-se na cama,em choque,e Melissa no chão,incrédula.

* * * * * *

-Nem por cima do meu cadáver!-Tiago bradou,quando a notícia do casamento chegou aos seus ouvidos.

-Tiago,controle-se,olha a vergonha!-Melissa sibilou,olhando os serviçais a sua volta,que faziam os últimos retoques para a festa de noivado que seria a tarde,os encarando.

-Vergonha o escambau!Mel,você não pode se casar com o Malfoy!-Agora era vez de James protestar.

-Mas qual é o problema de vocês?Um dia isso iria acontecer,um dia eu iria me casar.E com certeza seria com o Brian.-Melissa reclamou,vendo os rostos vermelhos de fúria de seus irmãos.

-Eu esperava já estar morto quando isso acontecesse.-Tiago bufou.

-Pois agüenta,mas se dermos sorte,estaremos de volta antes desse casamento acontecer.-Mesmo que não fosse contrária a idéia,ela não queria se casar tão jovem.

-Isso não estaria acontecendo se você tivesse dormido no seu quarto.-O moreno de olhos verdes reclamou novamente.

-Cala a boca!Quantas noites você já passou fora da torre da Grifinória,dentro da Corvinal?Você não tem moral para me repreender.

-Quer saber,você tem razão,já estaremos de volta antes mesmo desse...argh...casamento acontecer.Por isso,eu irei atrás do Merlin,já que vocês não se movem.Principalmente o estúpido do Malfoy,que foi quem deu a idéia.

-Quem é estúpido e não se move Pinico?-Brian surgira no pátio.Tiago virou-se em fitou o outro com fúria,enquanto James suspirava resignado.O seu irmão sempre reclamara que Brian era excessivamente ciumento em relação a Claire,mas parecia que Tiago conseguia bater o ciúme do loiro quando o assunto era Melissa.

-Se a carapuça serviu,Malfoy.Mas foi você mesmo que deu a idéia de procurarmos o Merlin.Então o que estamos esperando para começar?

-Encontrá-lo.-Retrucou Brian,ignorando a rispidez das palavras de Tiago.-Não há,e nunca houve um habitante dessa cidade que se chamasse Merlin.Parece que a nossa busca vai ser um pouco complicada.Se ele já residiu aqui,não deve ter usado o nome original,e se ele ainda reside,não deve ser um homem muito conhecido.

-Ah,que ótimo!E o que vamos fazer então?Pregar cartazes,dizendo que procuramos um bruxo chamado Merlin?Acho que vai dar muito na vista.-Tiago zombou.

-Não!-Respondeu Brian,mal humorado.Já haviam ocorrido muitas coisas com ele em um só dia.O escândalo durante a manhã e o súbito casamento com Melissa.Não que ele nunca pensara em se casar com a ruiva,só não queria fazer isso tão cedo,e ainda mais obrigado.

-Durante a festa de noivado hoje,todas as pessoas da cidade estarão aqui,assim como alguns de fora,andaremos em meio à multidão e verificaremos se Merlin estará lá.

-Se ele realmente ainda habita Camelot,e não é conhecido por ninguém,como acha que vamos encontrá-lo?-Inquiriu James.

-Se virem!Não querem que eu pense em tudo,não é?-Brian esbravejou,já estava começando a se estressar.

-Para começar Malfoy,você deu a idéia,então você tem que saber como.-Retrucou Tiago.

-Você é um bruxo,não sabe reconhecer pessoas de seu próprio povo?Isso é lastimável Potter.-Rebateu o loiro,cheio de sarcasmo.

-Vocês dois querem parar com a criancice!-Melissa repreendeu os dois jovens que soltaram um muxoxo e viraram-se,deixando de olhar um para o outro.A ruiva suspirou,resignada.Como é que podia,Brian,um jovem sério e maduro agir como uma criança mimada quando discutia com seu irmão,que convenhamos,era uma criança grande.-Talvez ele tenha moradia em Camelot mas viaje por outros reinos,para aperfeiçoar-se em sua magia.Ao menos é o que os livros de história da magia contam.Falarei com Guinevere,talvez ele possa ter passado por Leonesse ou alguém de lá o conheça.

Melissa recolheu as saias de seu vestido,ainda não se acostumara a vestir-se assim.

-Quanto a vocês...-Indicou os dois jovens brigados,que assim como ela e James,também usavam roupas daquela época.-...comportem-se!

* * * * * *

-Merlin?-Guinevere franziu o cenho,fitando Melissa através do reflexo do espelho,enquanto Marianne fechava seu vestido.

-Sim.Por acaso já passou por seu reino algum indivíduo nomeado Merlin,ou com o nome parecido?

-Não sei.Geralmente os viajantes vêm a minha presença para eu ter plena consciência de quem está entrando,saindo,ou permanecendo em meu reino.Temos registros deles para podermos organizar o comércio.Mas não recordo de nenhum Merlin.Talvez se você me disser como ele é.

-Ah,bem,como ele é?-Melissa não sabia ao certo como era a aparência de Merlin.Se era o velho de longa barba branca e cabelos de igual cor,que os seus livros mostravam,ou se era outra aparência,um disfarce usado por ele para não ser detectado no mundo trouxa.O que ela estranhou.Merlin fora o único bruxo que era conhecido entre trouxas,como poderia ninguém saber quem ele era?

-Bem,eu não sei ao certo.Acho que é um senhor de barba branca e longa,que deve usar umas roupas esquisitas,algo assim.

-Barba longa e roupas esquisitas?-Guinevere virou-se para a ruiva.-Acho que eu lembraria de uma pessoa com essas feições.Mas não,não passou ninguém em meu reino com tal nome e tais características.

Uma batida na porta as interrompeu.

-Entre.-Convocou Guinevere.

Arthur entrou no aposento,ladeado pelo seu conselheiro,Illiard,e o seu fiel cavalheiro,Lancelot.

-Está belíssima minha querida.-Falou,ao ver Guinevere,e estendeu a mão a ela.-Vamos?-A mulher aceitou o convite e saíram do quarto.Lancelot,com um grande sorriso,ofereceu a sua mão a Melissa,que também a aceitou.Ele realmente era muito parecido com Sirius,e era isso que a fazia se entender tão bem com o cavalheiro,afinal,Sirius era o seu "avô" favorito.

Illiard observou a saída da ruiva com o cavalheiro,suas expressões sérias mostrando uma pontada de preocupação em relação ao que ouvira,antes de entrar.

-Então,estão à procura de Merlin?Terei cuidado com isso.-Murmurou,saindo do local,acompanhado de Marianne.

Continua...


	6. Seqüestro

_NA:Uma aventura sempre é bom,e geralmente a fic dos Herdeiros se trata disso._

_Os Herdeiros não conseguiram achar Merlin,e nesse capítulo saberemos um pouco mais sobre o Brian (já que nas outras fics ele teve uma participação ativa,mas o que todos sabem sobre ele?Que ele é frio e insensível?Mas e quanto ao lado bruxo dele,saberemos do que o bruxinho loiro é capaz de fazer,afinal,ele é um Malfoy).As crianças descobrem que mesmo sem a varinha,ainda são bruxos.Walldorf e Illiard ainda estão desconfiados dos visitantes futuristas e Guinevere abre seu coração a Melissa e revela quem é o seu outro grande amor.Espero que gostem.Bjks_

Seqüestro 

A multidão estava dispersando-se,com o fim das comemorações.Os habitantes daquele castelo entravam novamente na construção,para retornar aos seus afazeres.E depois de uma tarde com músicas e jogos,para comemorar o noivado do Rei Arthur,e de caminhadas entre a multidão,para encontrar Merlin,Melissa agora se encontrava caminhando pelos jardins do castelo,a fazendo relembrar das caminhadas que dava nas terras de Hogwarts.

Hogwarts.Como deveriam estar todos em seu século?Será que as aulas começaram?Notaram seu sumiço?Sabia que seus pais estariam preocupados.Como será que eles estavam?Quanto tempo se passara em seu tempo,desde que chegara aqui?Continuou devaneando,quando notou um movimento perto do local onde estava.A figura esguia de Guinevere descia apressada a escadaria do castelo e dirigia-se a um ponto,que ela sabia,era onde ficava o estábulo.Curiosa,ela seguiu a mulher para saber o que acontecia.

Guinevere corria o máximo que suas roupas poderiam lhe permitir.Marianne lhe avisara que Jonatan chegara com uma mensagem urgente,em relação a Leonesse,e que a esperava no estábulo.Sentindo o peito apertar em angústia,ela correu mais ainda,pois tinha certeza de que algo estava errado.

Passos vindos atrás de si a fez parar abruptamente e ela virou-se para deparar-se com a figura de Melissa.

-Milady?Por que a pressa?

-Algo aconteceu a Leonesse.-Guinevere respondeu,arfando,voltando a caminhar rapidamente.

-Como?-Melissa a seguiu,acompanhando os passos apressados dela.

-Meu mensageiro está me esperando no estábulo...-O dito estábulo entrou no campo de visão das duas e Guinevere apertou mais os passos.-...disse que há um recado urgente para mim.

-Estábulo?-Melissa franziu o cenho,enquanto entravam dentro do estábulo.Algo estava errado nisso.Se ele era mensageiro dela,bastava bater nas portas do castelo e pedir para falar com ela,e não marcar um encontro no estábulo,durante a noite.-Milady.-A ruiva segurou o braço de Guinevere,a obrigando a parar de andar e aproximando seu corpo mais do dela.

-Sim?

-Vamos embora.-Falou,séria.

-Mas e o Jonatan?

Jonatan?Esse era o nome do mensageiro?Só faltava ele ser o Jonatan,seu primo com sangue veela.Porém,nesse momento,isso não era o mais importante.

-Ele que a procure no castelo.Vamos embora.-Melissa puxou o braço de Guinevere,tentando tirá-la de lá,mas a mulher estava relutante.

-Não sem antes falar com o Jonatan.

-Milady...-A ruiva sibilou em um tom sombrio de voz,o que fez Guinevere se espantar e olhá-la.Apenas para ver que os orbes verdes da garota brilhavam na semi-escuridão,como se estivessem detectando o perigo.E era isso mesmo que Melissa estava sentindo,o perigo.Seus instintos de raposa,por vezes se misturavam com os humanos,o que a fazia ser mais alerta em relação ao mundo a sua volta.

-...isso não é um encontro,é uma armadilha.

-A menina é esperta.-Uma figura surgiu das sombras,e parecia acompanhada de mais três.-Milady Guinevere,nos dê a honra de sua companhia essa noite.-Nott aproximou-se das duas,juntos com seus lacaios.

-De jeito nenhum,ela não vai!-Melissa deu um chute entre as pernas do primeiro homem que tentou capturá-la,mas baixou a guarda para um que a segurou por trás e que a imobilizou.A ruiva soltou um grito de fúria,e Guinevere soltou igual grito,quando se viu aprisionada e sendo arrastada para um grupo de cavalos que estavam escondidos atrás de umas árvores,fora do estábulo.Melissa gritou novamente quando percebeu que estava sendo levada para o mesmo local.

Brian sentou no banco e espalhou seus braços sobre o encosto desse.Procurar Merlin,durante o festival,provou-se ser inútil.Quando era pequeno,depois que fora seqüestrado por seu avô,Draco lhe aplicara um feitiço protetor,que consistia em detectar auras mágicas para saber se elas eram boas ou ruins,para se prevenir do perigo.Em Hogwarts esse feitiço nunca funcionara,pois estava cercado de bruxos e bruxas e eram muitas auras para distinguir,mas em lugares trouxas,ele era infalível.A não ser essa tarde,onde ele não sentiu nada.De duas a uma,ou ele perdera seus poderes ao viajar no tempo,ou não havia nenhum bruxo naquela cidade a não ser ele e os irmãos Potter.

Agora ele realmente estava de mãos atadas,pois não sabia como voltar para casa.Sem uma varinha,não tinha nem por onde começar.E isso significava uma coisa,ficariam presos lá para sempre e ele se casaria com Melissa,e ambos nem tiveram tempo para noivar.E essa imposição de Guinevere,que adotara a garota como uma irmã,só por causa da semelhança dela com a tal Irian,estragara todos os seus planos de um jantar romântico e um pedido de casamento,que ele planejara fazer no aniversário de dezessete anos da ruiva.

Uma nova pessoa sentou ao seu lado,para poder observar as estrelas daquela noite de céu limpo.Brian olhou para o lado para ver Lancelot com uma expressão relaxada,diferente do cavalheiro sempre sério que andava ao lado do rei.

-Bela noite,não?-Começou o homem.

-Sim.-Brian respondeu,com a voz baixa.Não estava com disposição de falar,o dia havia sido cansativo.

-Sabe,reparei uma coisa hoje,durante a festa.-Lancelot virou-se para o garoto,que permaneceu olhando para frente,sem fitar o rosto do homem.-Você parecia procurar alguém na multidão.Era esse tal de Merlin?

O loiro olhou de esguelha para o moreno ao seu lado.Como ele sabia do tal Merlin?Não perguntara a nenhum cavalheiro sobre ele,pois sabia que ainda estava sob a desconfiança de Walldorf e Illiard,recorrera apenas a empregados,camponeses e soldados,pois como eram habitantes da cidade poderiam lhe dar a resposta.

-Como soube disso?-Respondeu,não se deixando abalar pela descoberta do outro.

-Oras,sou muito amigo de todos os moradores desse castelo...

-Excluindo Walldorf.

Lancelot sorriu.O menino a sua frente parecia não se agitar com nada,parecia que nada o tirava dessa pose impassível e fria que ele demonstrava.Sempre racional,sempre despido de emoções,fechado e frio demais para um jovem da idade dele.Isso despertava a sua curiosidade,somente alguém que sofrera um trauma muito grande poderia ser assim.Será que esse rapaz não se abalava com nada?Talvez Walldorf e Illiard estivessem certo,ele poderia ser perigoso,afinal,ele tinha as características de um assassino.Era frio como a neve.

-Eu não simpatizo com o Wallfie,porque ele simplesmente não simpatiza comigo.Não fui eu que comecei essa história.Ainda não sei o que ele tem contra mim.

-E como você soube sobre Merlin?-Brian retornara ao assunto.Se ele já sabia,não precisava esconder seu interesse pelo homem.Como Lancelot mesmo dissera,era amigos de todos,poderia ser útil.

-Uma das ajudantes da cozinha,uma jovem que se encantou com você,...-Dizendo isso ele abriu aquele típico sorriso maroto,característico de Sirius Black,o "avô" de Melissa,que ele encontrou em algumas ocasiões na casa dos Potter.-...disse-me isso.Parecia que ela queria muito ajudar,e pareceu também que ela ficara desapontada com a notícia de seu casamento.

-Certo.-Falou,sem emoções,quando um grito o fez ficar alerta e rapidamente sentar-se mais ereto.Lancelot também ficou alerta com o grito,já depositando sua mão no cabo de sua espada,a qual ele sempre carregava.-Melissa.-Brian falou,reconhecia aquele grito de fúria.Um outro grito chegou aos ouvidos deles.

-Lady Guinevere.-Falou Lancelot,levantando-se e correndo em direção aos gritos,com Brian em seus calcanhares.

Chegaram ao estábulo a tempo de verem as duas mulheres sendo arrastadas para fora dele.As seguiram e viram as duas jovens sendo colocadas sobre dois cavalos e o grupo de seqüestradores começarem a partir.Lancelot voltou ao estábulo e rapidamente pegou um cavalo,não se importando se estava selado ou não,e partiu.Brian parou aturdido,em meio ao local,não sabia montar um cavalo,mas sabia correr como um.Se tivesse sorte,ainda tinha seus poderes bruxos.Respirou profundamente,concentrou-se e...bingo!O garanhão branco saiu a alta velocidade do estábulo,seguindo o cavalheiro que galopava mais à frente,no encalço dos seqüestradores.

* * * * * * *

A escuridão da noite e a névoa na floresta não permitiam que Lancelot visse para onde os seqüestradores haviam ido,pois havia perdido as pistas deles em um certo ponto da perseguição.Desceu do cavalo e decidiu seguir a pé,já que se não ouvia o galope dos perseguidos,isso significava que eles,também,estavam a pé.

O ruído de galhos quebrando o fez ficar alerta e sacar a sua espada.Brian levantou as mãos em sinal de rendição,quando viu a lâmina rente ao seu pescoço.

-Abaixe essa arma,sou eu.-Murmurou o loiro.Lancelot recolheu a lâmina e a embainhou.

-Como chegou aqui?-Perguntou,ao ver que não havia nenhum cavalo perto dele e que o jovem parecia um pouco ofegante.Havia sido uma corrida e tanto,mesmo que a sua forma animal fosse mais resistente que a humana,havia lhe cansado.-Veio correndo?

-Mais ou menos.-Lancelot não fez mais perguntas,apenas lançou um olhar estranho ao garoto.O momento não pedia perguntas e sim pistas,e era o que ele precisava agora.

-Não há marca de cascos na terra,elas terminam aqui.Acho que eles seguiram a pé e abandonaram os cavalos.-Comentou o moreno.

-Eu acho...-Brian deu um passo a frente,até que sentiu seu pé afundar em algo molhado.-...que eles continuaram nadando.

A névoa dissipou-se um pouco,revelando-lhes a superfície límpida de um grande lago,onde do outro lado,no topo de um monte,havia as ruínas de um antigo castelo.

-Elas foram levadas para lá.-Lancelot continuou caminhando,indo em direção ao castelo.Brian apenas o seguiu.

* * * * * * *

-Como permitiram isso!-Arthur gritou,sua paciência e seu controle esvaindo-se a cada minuto que passava.Sua noiva havia sido raptada,e ele sabia que isso era obra de Riddle.Que melhor maneira de atingi-lo se não for levando a sua amada?

-Eu avisei majestade,eles são espiões.

-Quem Walldorf?-Arthur virou-se para o seu cavalheiro,do que ele estava falando?

-Como quem?Esses quatro viajantes misteriosos,que o senhor abrigou sob as suas asas,em sua casa.

James e Tiago,que estavam no salão,junto com Arthur,Walldorf e mais alguns cavalheiros da távola,levantaram-se de supetão.

-De novo essa história de espião?-Falou James,contrariado.

-Mas é claro!Senão,como Riddle saberia como entrar no castelo e tirar lady Guinevere daqui de dentro,se alguém não houvesse lhe informado.-Acusou o homem.

-Se o senhor não se lembra...-James bradou,apontando um dedo acusador para Walldorf.-...minha irmã também foi levada pelos raptores.-Afirmou o menino,o que um empregado dissera ao rei,quando fora ver o que acontecia nos estábulos ao ouvir os gritos.Assim como vira Lancelot sair em perseguição dos seqüestradores,e um estranho cavalo branco o seguir.

-Talvez ela faça parte do plano,talvez ela tenha levado Lady Guinevere até lá.Tão simplório mas tão engenhoso.Riddle arrumara alguém parecido com a desaparecida prima de Milady,a infiltrara no castelo junto com vocês e depois a seqüestrava,fingindo seu seqüestro junto,para não levantar suspeitas.Qual é o próximo passo agora?Assassinar nosso rei?

Isso já era demais,Tiago dirigiu-se ao homem,com passos pesados.Seus olhos flamejavam em fúria,e toda a sua pouca paciência havia sumido.Ele lhe irritava da mesma maneira que o velho professor Snape.

-Nunca mais ouse dizer que somos assassinos.-O garoto falou com um tom de voz medonho.

James observou que a capa de Walldorf emitia uma fumaça,a cada palavra pronunciada por Tiago,até que quando o moreno terminou a sentença,falando "assassinos",a roupa do homem pegou fogo.

Labaredas subiam pelo tecido que era retirado as pressas do corpo de Walldorf.Illiard arrancara a capa do corpo de companheiro,a jogando no chão e pisando em cima dessa para cessar o fogo.Quando apenas restou cinzas do tecido,o conselheiro olhou de maneira estranha para Tiago,que não viu o olhar sobre si,pois estava entretido com um James que tentava acalmá-lo,antes que ele tocasse fogo em tudo.

-Walldorf!-Arthur chamou,com um tom de voz firme e autoritário.-Chega de acusações,não quero ouvir mais nenhum comentário sobre esse assunto.Tudo que temos que fazer agora e esperar e rezar para que Lancelot tenha êxito.

-E Brian.-Murmurou James.

* * * * * *  
  


-Gritar não vai adiantar de nada.-Guinevere falou,quando viu Melissa esbravejar e chutar as grades da cela em que estavam,dentro daquelas masmorras úmidas e fétidas.

-E o que quer que eu faça?Sente-me como uma dama comportada e espere meu cavalheiro de armadura brilhante?-Melissa zombou,ao ver Guinevere sentada elegantemente na cama velha a um canto da parede.

-Não podemos fazer nada Melissa.Somos apenas mulheres,contra um exército de homens.

-Você é muito resignada sabia?Aceita se casar com Arthur,amando outro...

Guinevere arregalou os olhos e fitou a ruiva com espanto.

-Do que você está falando?-Gaguejou.

-Lancelot.Admita que você o ama.Vi os olhares que vocês trocaram no festival.Ele está doidinho por você.

-Doidinho por mim?O que isso significa?

-Que ele está apaixonado.

-Acha mesmo?-Um sorriso brotou na face de Guinevere.

-E você está apaixonada por ele,mas vai se casar com Arthur.Não acho isso justo,nem com você,nem com Arthur e nem com Lancelot.

-Aceitei a proposta de Arthur antes de conhecer Sir Lancelot,não posso quebrá-la,e eu jurei a mim mesma que o esqueceria.

-Acredite em mim,não se esquece assim tão fácil a quem se ama.Eu já tentei.

-E funcionou?

-Não.

-E o que houve?

-Bem,vocês estão me obrigando e me casar com ele.O que acha que houve?

-Está me dizendo que o seu relacionamento com o senhor Brian vem de antes daquele dia que nós os pegamos...-A jovem ruborizou-se um pouco e Melissa suspirou.Como as mulheres dessa época eram recatadas e submissas,chegava a dar raiva.

-Pode dizer...juntos na cama.

-Sim.

-Sim.Longos dois anos.-A ruiva suspirou,até que percebera o que dissera.Namorava o Brian há dois anos,tirando o ano em que eles estavam separados,esse fora o relacionamento mais longo que tivera com alguém,e ela tinha certeza que seria o único.

-Nossa!Isso é que é amor.

-Pois é.E é por isso que eu acho que é um erro você casar-se com Arthur,amando outro.Não estará enganando apenas a você,mas aos outros dois também.

-Acontece que...-Ela abaixou a cabeça.-...eu amo os dois.

Bem,se ela amava os dois,agora a coisa mudava de figura.E isso sim poderia ser considerado um grande problema.

-Ah Guinevere...-Melissa falou,olhando para a mulher com a cabeça abaixada.-...para alguém que luta com todas as suas forças para proteger seu reino,você está muito submissa e conformada para o meu gosto.

-Posso ser forte em assuntos de Estado,mas de coração...Nenhuma mulher é forte quando o assunto é o coração.

-Certo...Então vamos esquecer o coração e arrumar um jeito de sair daqui?-Melissa bateu novamente nas grades,até que um homem surgiu de repente em frente a ela,a assustando e a fazendo recuar.Guinevere a segurou antes que ela caísse no chão.

-Riddle.-Falou a nobre,com raiva,não aparentando mais a mulher fraca de minutos atrás.

-Milady.-Riddle sorriu.Os olhos azuis cheios de malícia e a luz fraca iluminando a pele pálida.

Melissa olhou para o homem.Parecia-lhe familiar,não apenas o nome,mas a fisionomia,ela já o havia visto antes,mas onde?Foi quando ela lembrou-se de seu livro de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas.A foto desse homem estava lá,Thomas Servoleo Riddle,vulgo...

-Voldemort!

Continua...


	7. Cavalheiro da Armadura Brilhante ou de L...

_Brian,apesar de parecer,não é o exemplo perfeito de príncipe encantado,embora tenha ido ao resgate de sua amada.Diferente de Lancelot,que é o significado literal da palavra cavalheiro.Melissa e Guinevere ainda são prisioneiras de Tom,o qual a gente descobre que foi o responsável pelo sumiço de Irian.Uma fuga molhada ocorre,uma revelação de sentimentos e desentendimentos.Além que Illiard esconde muito mais do que os quatro viajantes futuristas._

**Cavalheiro da Armadura Brilhante ou de Lata?**

-Irian...-Tom fitou Melissa,como se houvesse visto um fantasma.-...Não é possível,você está,está...morta.

A notícia fez Guinevere perder o fôlego.Agora sabia o que havia acontecido a sua querida prima.Estava morta.Morta por causa...por causa...dele.

-Assassino!-A mulher gritou,avançando até as grades e tentando capturar Riddle,para estrangulá-lo.-Você matou a minha querida Irian!

-Eu não matei ninguém...-Riddle falou,friamente,recuperando-se do choque de ver Melissa e da ira repentina de Guinevere.-...ela estava doente e morreu.Foi o que aconteceu.

-Se ela não tivesse lhe ouvido,ela não morreria!Porque eu sei,mesmo que meus pais e meus tios recusassem a acreditar,que ela fugiu por sua causa,por você!

-Eu estava tentando protegê-la!-Riddle retrucou,mantendo a sua calma.

-E a matou!Ela nunca poderia viajar no estado que estava,ela era uma garota frágil e isso só debilitou seu estado de saúde.Você a matou!

Riddle afastou-se mais das grades,tentando escapar das mãos de Guinevere.Com um olhar frio dirigido a mulher,ele virou-se e saiu das masmorras.Conversar agora não lhe valeria de nada.

Assim que ele saiu,Guinevere escorregou até o chão,apoiando a testa contra a grade e começou a chorar.

-Milady.-Melissa veio ao seu auxílio.-O que foi tudo isso?

-Riddle,antes de ser um cavalheiro da távola do Rei Arthur,era um jovem camponês de Leonesse.Ele e Irian se conheceram e se apaixonaram.

"Mas meus pais e os pais dela foram contra o romance,menos eu.Ele foi humilhado pelos meus tios,que diziam que ele não tinha sangue nobre e nem dotes a oferecer a minha prima,foi por isso que ele partiu de Leonesse,disposto a se tornar digno de Irian.Assim ele se tornou um cavalheiro de Arthur.Porém,a partida dele deixou Irian desolada e ela começou a enfraquecer,e quando ele retornou,ela estava exausta de tanto sofrimento.Mas mesmo assim os encontro continuaram,eu os acobertava pois achava que o amor deles era puro,no entanto,meus tios ainda o desprezava.Diziam que ele era um lacaio bem vestido,nada mais.Foi então que eles decidiram fugir,mas Irian ainda estava fraca,estava doente.E em uma noite,ela desapareceu.Fugiu com ele.E agora eu sei que ela está morta."

-Nossa...-Melissa não sabia o que dizer.Para alguém com o coração tão nobre quanto o de Guinevere,ela nunca poderia imaginar que a jovem pudesse ter parentes tão preconceituosos.

-Depois do desaparecimento de Irian,meses depois Riddle abandonou os Cavalheiros da Távola Redonda,começou a atacar vilas e colocá-las sob o seu comando.Até que reuniu exércitos e tomou posse de reinos pequenos,e então,depois que meus pais morreram,ele resolveu atacar Leonesse,por vingança e ambição.Mas nós somos um povo pacifico,não temos exército,por isso Arthur nos ofereceu ajuda para combater o cavalheiro traidor.

-Acho que foi a morte de sua prima que o fez agir assim.O desprezo o fez agir assim.-Melissa ponderou,esse Riddle não era muito diferente do Voldemort de sua época.Bruxo que ela só ouvira falar em livros e é claro por parte de Harry,afinal,ninguém mais além de seu pai,talvez o falecido Dumbledore,conhecia tanto o bruxo das trevas.No entanto,a personalidade de todos nesse tempo condiziam com daqueles em seu tempo.Exceto Guinevere,que era donzela demais,diferente da Prisma que era mais persistente,porém ambas eram assíduas seguidoras de regras.

-Bem,mas não adianta mais eu ficar me lamentando.Ao menos já sei o que aconteceu a Irian.O que eu tenho que fazer agora é arrumar um jeito de sair daqui.-Guinevere levantou-se,secando as lágrimas bruscamente e ajeitando o vestido.Agora sim ela parecia com a sua prima Prisma.

-Vão precisar de uma ajuda?-A voz grave de Lancelot chegou aos ouvidos das duas.

Esgueirando-se pelo estreito corredor das masmorras,o cavalheiro e Brian aproximaram-se da cela em que elas estavam e observaram o enorme e velho cadeado que as prendiam.

-Como vocês vão abrir isso?-Melissa perguntou,sorrindo abertamente ao ver Brian ali.O loiro deu um sorriso malicioso,marca registrada dos Malfoy.

-Com algo que eu descobri na noite anterior.

-Noite anterior?-A ruiva olhou pelo pequeno buraco que servia de janela,e vira que já amanhecia lá fora.

-Isso mesmo.-O sorriso de Brian estendeu-se e Lancelot e Guinevere o olharam curiosos,assim como Melissa.Passos foram ouvidos e dois soldados de Riddle apareceram no corredor.

-Hei!-Um deles gritou.-Quem são vocês?

-Abra isso,eu cuido deles.-Lancelot falou,desembainhado sua espada e partindo para cima dos solados.

-Senhoritas...-Melissa não estava gostando do sorriso do namorado,algo lhe dizia que ele aprontava algo.-...afastem-se,por favor.

As duas fizeram o que o loiro lhe pediu,e Brian segurou o cadeado entre as duas mãos.Já ouvira falar sobre bruxos que faziam feitiços sem a varinha,que esse objeto servia apenas para canalizar o poder e permitir ao bruxo não perder o controle.Mas nesse momento ele teria que se arriscar,mesmo que pudesse levar todo esse castelo em ruínas ao espaço,tentando conjurar um simples feitiço.

Melissa olhou apreensiva para Brian,que fechara os olhos e parecia se concentrar em algo.Guinevere também estava em tal estado,ainda mais que o loiro ainda não tinha aberto o cadeado e que mais soldados surgiam,complicando a vida de Lancelot.A ruiva ouviu Brian murmurar algo como: "alorromora" e o cadeado se abrir.Abrindo os olhos e fitando as duas,ele escancarou a porta da cela e deu passagem a elas.

Vendo que as duas estavam libertas,Lancelot livrou-se do soldado que o atacava e correu em direção aos três jovens.

-Vamos por outro caminho,já que aquele está um pouco cheio.-Segurando Guinevere pela mão,e Brian segurando Melissa,eles correram na direção oposta da que os soldados vinham.Já era de conhecimento geral do castelo que as prisioneiras haviam escapado.E por isso que se ouvia gritos de comando,raivosos,de Tom,ecoando pelas paredes.

Os quatro entraram nos corredores de pedras,com seus perseguidores em seus encalços.Quanto mais eles corriam mais tinham certeza de que se aprofundavam terra adentro,pois os caminhos levavam cada vez mais para as profundezas ocultas daquelas ruínas.Entraram em mais um corredor,que mais pareciam labirintos,com seus passos e os passos dos soldados de Riddle ecoando pelas paredes,quando Brian subitamente parou.

-O que foi?-Perguntou Melissa.A parada de Brian havia ocasionando a sua parada e a de Lancelot e Guinevere.

-Água.-Falou o loiro,recuando um passo e olhando para seus pés molhados.Estavam tão entretidos em fugir,que nem viram que corriam sobre um pequeno córrego.E que passaram por uma enorme fenda,onde esse córrego intensificava-se.-Dutos de água.Estamos dentro dos canos desse castelo.Assim como Hogwarts,essas ruínas possuem canos enormes.

-Hogwarts?-Lancelot tinha certeza de já ter ouvido esse nome.

-E?-Melissa ainda não entendia aonde o jovem queria chegar.

-Se a água pode sair...-Ele deu o típico sorriso Malfoy.-...nós também podemos.-E segurando Melissa pelo pulso,ele a puxou para dentro da fenda e Guinevere e Lancelot os seguiram.

Flechas,com as pontas em chamas,passavam perto de seus corpos,disparadas por seus perseguidores.Quando as águas do cano em que estavam lhes alcançaram a cintura,e quando os soldados estavam mais próximos,os quatro se viram em frente a uma enorme queda.O duto não mais se entranhava pela terra,formando caminhos tortuosos,agora ele despencava por ela,como um enorme tobogã.

-Isso é o fim de nossa jornada.-Falou Guinevere,vendo a enorme queda d'água a sua frente.

-Fim?-Brian deu seu tradicional sorriso malicioso.Aquele que sempre dava quando uma brilhante idéia lhe passava pela cabeça.-Quem disse que eu vou ficar aqui para ver algum fim?-E pegando o pulso de Melissa,ele atirou-se na queda,levando a garota consigo,que mal teve tempo de protestar tal decisão.

-Bem,se eles conseguem...-Falou Lancelot,vendo os soldados se aproximarem.-....nós também conseguimos.-Segurou na mão de Guinevere,firmemente,e juntos pularam na queda.

Gritos foram ouvidos dentro daqueles enormes canos,enquanto os quatro desciam mais e mais,a alta velocidade,até que os gritos foram afogados pela água,quando o percurso do tobogã chegou ao fim,dando lugar a uma cachoeira que caía sobre o lago visto por Brian e Lancelot,quando chegaram as ruínas.Os quatro corpos caíram pesadamente na água,e com braçadas firmes nadaram até a margem,saindo do líquido frio.

-Da próxima vez que você tiver a idéia maluca de pular em uma queda d'água,e me arrastar junto,me avise com antecedência,para eu já ir pensando na maneira em que eu vou te matar depois!Isso se você não nos matar na queda.-Melissa esbravejou,torcendo a saia de seu vestido e tentando por ordem em seus cabelos emaranhados.

-Me desculpe milady...-Retrucou Brian,com sarcasmo.-...mas ou era isso ou a morte.Pode deixar que da próxima vez eu te largo para trás.-Brian passou a mão pelos cabelos,os sacudindo para tirar o excesso de água,e deixando-os arrepiados.Melissa começou a rir ao ver isso.

-O que foi?-Resmungou o loiro.

-Você parece os meus irmãos com esse cabelo.-Brincou.O rapaz rapidamente ajeitou as mechas douradas e tentou tirar o excesso de água de sua roupa.

-Milady,está bem?-Lancelot perguntou,enquanto Guinevere torcia a sua saia.

-Sim...-Ela levantou os olhos de suas roupas e mirou nos do homem,ofegando um pouco.Molhado ele era mais belo do que seco.Os cabelos negros grudavam no rosto,e os olhos de igual cor brilhavam ainda mais,assim como a pele levemente morena,que brilhava por causa das gotículas de água.-...eu estou bem,salvou a minha vida Sir Lancelot.Agradeço.-Respondeu,depois de recuperar-se do choque.

-Melhor irmos depressa,antes que os soldados nos peguem.-Lancelot começou a caminhar para onde estava preso seu cavalo e os outros o seguiu.Ao chegar ao animal,o moreno virou-se para Brian,com uma expressão curiosa no rosto.

-O quê?-Indagou o loiro,com uma sobrancelha erguida.

-Como vocês dois irão voltar?Onde está o seu cavalo?-Apontou para Brian e Melissa.

-Meu cavalo está preso um pouco mais para trás,podem ir na frente.Ficaremos bem.-O jovem respondeu displicente.Ainda intrigado,Lancelot subiu no cavalo e ofereceu uma mão a Guinevere,que também subiu no animal.Puxando a crina do cavalo,Lancelot o comandou a andar e os dois partiram.Quando sumiram entre as árvores,Brian virou-se para Melissa.

-Pronta para correr?

-Como?

-Eu não vim com um cavalo,pelo simples fato de que sou um.-Melissa sorriu.-O que foi?

-Essa sua colocação não caiu muito bem.

-Não enche!Se eu posso me transformar,você também pode.Voltaremos correndo em nossa forma animago.

A ruiva cruzou os braços em desagrado.

-Para um cavalheiro de armadura brilhante,que corre por uma floresta para salvar uma donzela,você está muito fora dos padrões.

-Você não esperava que eu me transformasse e deixasse você montar em mim?Esperava?

-Esse seria o correto.

-Melissa...pelo amor de Merlin!Ficar aqui está distorcendo seu cérebro.Está virando uma dessas donzelas afrescalhadas.

-Oras,um pouco de cavalheirismo não iria te matar.Você não é um Malfoy,onde está a sua educação?Seu pai não lhe ensinou nada?

-Me ensinou a ser eu mesmo,e esse sou eu,e você sabe disso.Além do mais,você pesa!Eu não agüentaria andar dez passos com você em minhas costas.

A ruiva fez uma expressão revoltada.

-Para um príncipe encantado,você está mais para um sapo.-Disse,transformando-se em raposa,sacudindo os pelos e molhando mais ainda o loiro.Com um rosnado de indignação e um olhar mortal,ela saiu correndo por entre as árvores.

Brian sorriu,adorava provocá-la,mesmo que a amasse muito,ainda não perdia o hábito de vê-la irritada.Ainda com o sorriso,ele transformou-se no garanhão branco e saiu correndo na mesma direção em que Melissa foi.

* * * * * * *

Lancelot sentiu um corpo frio chocar-se contra o seu,debaixo da chuva que começara a cair.Virou-se para deparar-se com Guinevere,que se apoiava nele e tremia sob as suas roupas molhadas.

-Milady,algo errado?-Perguntou,um tom profundo de preocupação em sua voz.

-Só estou com um pouco de frio.-Respondeu,com os lábios roxos e o corpo tremendo.

Lancelot levou o cavalo para debaixo de uma frondosa árvore,e desceu dele,trazendo a jovem consigo.Certo que isso não iria espantar o frio,mas ao menos lhes daria um descanso,já que a viajem de volta para Camelot se mostrava ser longa.O que o deixava intrigado.Onde será que estavam Brian e Melissa?Tinha certeza que o loiro não havia vindo a cavalo,como lhe dissera.Então como viera?E como retornaria?

Um gemido chegou aos seus ouvidos,e ele virou-se para ver a mulher esfregando os braços e encolhendo-se de frio.Em um ato impensado,ele abraçou o corpo trêmulo o trazendo para mais perto de si.Guinevere arregalou os olhos,quando sentiu ser abraçada,e mais um arrepio percorreu o seu corpo.Só que dessa vez não era de frio.Mas ao perceber o que estava fazendo,separou-se bruscamente dele,recebendo um olhar confuso do homem.

-Não...-Murmurou.Lancelot deu um passo a frente e ela recuou.-...por favor.-Disse,em um sussurro inaudível.

-Milady,o que há de errado?

-Não se faça de desentendido Sir Lancelot,sabes o que há de errado.-Retrucou a mulher,em uma voz mais firme.

-Do que falas?

-Dos olhares.Vi os olhares que me lançou durante a minha festa de noivado.

-Perdão Milady...-Ele abaixou a cabeça.-...não deveria,realmente não deveria.Mas a maior fraqueza de um cavalheiro é o coração.E o meu,infelizmente,bate por uma mulher que não pertence a mim.

-Falou bem,Sir,não lhe pertence.

-Porém...sei que estou sendo egoísta,que estou traindo meu rei,e principalmente,meu amigo,mas não posso aceitar que tal mulher,mesmo pertencendo a outro,nutra sentimentos por mim.-Ele aproximou-se mais e dessa vez ela não recuou.

-Do que falas?

-Aquela noite,na capela,quando me disse que amava outro,era a mim que se referia,não era?

Guinevere virou a cabeça,deixando de fitar aqueles olhos sedutores.

-Lancelot...eu mesma disse,que a partir daquele dia,minha alma pertenceria a Arthur,e assim cumprirei.

-Para alguém que luta tão apaixonadamente por seu povo,como podes se deixar sucumbir de tal maneira?Renegar seu coração.

-E o senhor?-Retrucou,irritada,entrando em uma posição defensiva.-Como podes tentar seduzir a noiva de seu rei?

-Eu não seduzi ninguém!Não tenho culpa se todas são irresistíveis ao meu charme.Até mesmo uma milady.-Disse,com um sorriso maroto nos lábios.

-Oras,Sir,sabia que era corajoso,mas não conhecia esse seu lado prepotente.Achas mesmo que ainda sinto,ou algum dia senti,algo pelo senhor?

-Não acho,tenho certeza.-Ele fechou a distância restante entre os dois e a beijou.Guinevere tentou lutar contra tal investida,mas acabou rendendo-se,e entregando-se a ele.Quando o beijo cessou,ela lhe desferiu um tapa e a passos furiosos saiu debaixo da árvore.Lancelot sorriu,subindo em seu cavalo e seguindo a jovem raivosa.

-Não é esse tipo de resposta que eu esperava.-Falou,sorridente.

-Como ousou?Não tens mais respeito por uma dama?-Guinevere virou-se,a face vermelha de fúria e embaraço.

-Tenho respeito apenas por você,Guinevere.

-Por quê?Por que me beijou?-Disse,com a voz mais calma.

-Porque sei que irei perdê-la.Perdê-la para um homem o qual não ouso competir.Ao menos queria ter uma lembrança do que eu poderia ter tido.-Ele estendeu-lhe a mão,e depois de hesitar um tempo,ela a pegou,subindo novamente no cavalo.

-Vamos embora...-Sussurrou,abraçando o homem pela cintura.-...tenho um casamento a preparar.

Lancelot incitou o cavalo a andar e recomeçaram a jornada de volta a Camelot.

* * * * * * 

A raposa parou,sob a chuva torrencial que caía,e virou-se com um olhar furioso para o cavalo que parara ao seu lado.A forma animal de Melissa deu lugar a humana,e o olhar furioso permaneceu,direcionado agora a forma humana de Brian.

-Estamos perdidos!Você disse que sabia o caminho!-Bradou a ruiva,cansada de rodar.-Além de estarmos perdidos no tempo,também estamos perdidos no meio do mato.

-Você é que é a raposa,a que tem os instintos de caçadora.Por que não fareja o caminho?

-Porque,se você não reparou,está chovendo.A água camufla qualquer cheiro que possa nos guiar.

Brian de um passo a frente,seus olhos azuis brilhando cada vez mais.

-Melissa...-Chamou.

-O quê?-Retrucou a jovem,irritada.

-Você reclama demais.-Ele a puxou pela cintura,pressionando o corpo dela contra o seu e a calou com um beijo.Quando a soltou,ela tinha um pequeno sorriso nos lábios.

-Você não vai sempre se livrar dos meus puxões de orelha,com um beijo.

-Quem disse que não?-A calou novamente com um beijo.Quando a soltou,Melissa agora sorria extensamente.

-Você não vale nada.-Sorriu,soltando-se do abraço dele e olhando a sua volta,para achar alguma pista de qual era o caminho para Camelot.

-Eu sei,por isso que você me ama.-Ele sorriu marotamente.

-Com certeza,meu cavalheiro da armadura de lata,venha,eu achei o caminho.-Disse,apontando para as duas torres,ao longe,que se divisavam entre as grossas gotas de chuva.Com certeza eram as torres do castelo de Arthur.Voltou a se transformar em raposa e saiu correndo novamente.Brian também se transformou e a seguiu.Assim que os dois animais afastaram-se,uma figura surgiu dentre as árvores.

Illiard olhou na direção em que os dois foram,e coçou o queixo.Então as suas suspeitas estavam confirmadas,eles eram parte daquele grupo esquisito de gente que vira muitas vezes em suas andanças.Mas o que eles faziam em Camelot,e o que eles queriam em uma cidade,onde não havia ninguém como eles.E principalmente,por que estavam desesperados atrás de Merlin?Virou-se e montando em seu cavalo rumou a cidade ao longe.

Continua...


	8. Casamento

Os Herdeiros começam a buscar saídas para retornarem para casa,e Tiago sugere pedir ajuda a Hogwarts.Arthur convida Brian para ser um cavalheiro da Távola.Será que ele vai aceitar?E o grande dia chega.Melissa Potter deixará de existir,e vai se tornar Melissa Malfoy.Camelot ganha uma nova Rainha,mas algo inesperado acontece.

**Casamento.**

Arthur mantinha a cabeça baixa,em frente ao altar.As gotas de chuva chocavam-se contra os vitrais da capela,mas não era o suficiente para retirar o homem de sua oração silenciosa,a qual pedia que trouxesse sua noiva em segurança.Atendendo as suas preces,as portas da capela abriram-se e uma figura esguia e molhada,envolta em uma enorme capa,veio correndo em direção ao homem ajoelhado no altar.

-Arthur!-Guinevere parara atrás dele e murmurara,sem fôlego.Arthur levantou-se,agradecendo aos céus por sua oração ter sido atendida,e virou-se para a mulher,que lhe sorria abertamente,a envolvendo em um abraço e lhe dando um beijo apaixonado,o qual foi retribuído.

-Graças a Deus.-Disse,a abraçando fortemente.

* * * * * *

-Tom Riddle?-Tiago ergueu uma sobrancelha,quando ouviu o relato de sua irmã.Tal nome lhe era familiar.

-Riddle?-James repetiu,também achava aquele nome familiar.

-Voldemort!-Melissa falou,tentando refrescar a memória dos dois.Foi quando Tiago levantou-se bruscamente de sua cadeira,seguido por James.

-O que Voldemort está fazendo aqui?-Perguntou Tiago,um tom de pânico em sua voz.-Ele está morto,papai o matou!

-Fique calmo Tiago.-Melissa tentou tranqüiliza-lo.-Ele não é um bruxo,Brian me garantiu isso.

-E como aquele loiro aguado pode saber?-Retrucou James,recebendo um olhar muito feio de sua irmã.

-Por causa de um feitiço de proteção que ele tem.É uma longa história.-Falou a ruiva.

-Feitiço?-Tiago e James indagaram em coro.

-Eu já disse que é uma longa história.Pelo que sei sobre Voldemort,o homem era meio trouxa,meio bruxo,talvez seja um antepassado dele.Pois essa é a teoria mais plausível que eu acho,diante dessas semelhanças absurdas que esse povo daqui tem com os nossos parentes.

-Isso é impossível.Prisma é descendente de Helga Huffle...-Tiago começou,mas Melissa o interrompeu.

-Mas tia Penélope é de origem trouxa.Deve ser algum antepassado dela.

-Mas e o Sirius e o Remo?Ambos vêm de uma longa linhagem de bruxos.-Retrucou James.

-Isso não significa que não houvera trouxas na família deles.

-E Snape? 

-Também,Tiago,também.

-Quer dizer que o tal sujeito que quer tomar Leonesse e Camelot é parente de Voldemort?Faz sentido.-James comentou,sentando-se novamente em sua cadeira.-Mas tem uma coisa,se esse cara atacar Camelot,eu não quero estar aqui para ver.Temos que achar logo Merlin,eu quero voltar para casa.

-O problema...é que nem temos por onde começar.Esse homem parece que nunca existiu.-Melissa murmurou,derrotada.

Foi quando Tiago deu um grito,devido a uma idéia que passara em sua cabeça,assustando seus irmãos.

-O que foi?-James perguntou,olhando para a expressão feliz do garoto.

-Por que eu não pensei nisso antes?É tão óbvio...

-O quê?-Melissa já estava ficando impaciente.Se ele tinha uma idéia,que dissesse logo.

-Hogwarts!Por que não procuramos Hogwarts?A escola já existe nesse tempo,lá deve ter algum bruxo que possa nos ajudar.

Até que idéia de Tiago não era ruim,mas tinha um pequeno porém.

-Faz idéia de como chegaremos lá?Não sabemos em que direção fica,quanto tempo de viajem pode levar.

-Melhor do que ficar sentado aqui esperando o tal Merlin aparecer.-Retrucou Tiago.Foi quando uma idéia passou pela mente de Melissa.

-E se Merlin estiver em Hogwarts?

-Quer dizer que nós vamos para lá?-James parecia animado com a idéia de ir para um lugar familiar.

-Não.-Respondeu a ruiva.

-E como vamos saber então?

-Mandaremos uma mensagem.-Disse a garota,triunfante.

-Posso saber como?Mensageiros trouxas nunca avistarão a escola.

-Quem disse que será por vias humanas?-Melissa levantou-se,entusiasmada,com essa nova possibilidade de voltar para casa,e saiu do quarto dos irmãos,sob o olhar intrigado deles.

* * * * * *

-Demonstrou grande bravura,senhor Brian.-Arthur rodeava o garoto,que permanecia parado em sua pose austera,no meio do salão.Junto com o rei estavam todos os cavalheiros da Távola Redonda.

-Obrigado,majestade.

-Salvou a vida de minha noiva.

-Não,majestade.Sir Lancelot o fez.

-Mas você o ajudou.Sir Lancelot disse-me que quem bolou a fuga foi você.

-Um plano de emergência,senhor.

-Sabe pensar racionalmente em meio a um conflito,uma grande característica para um guerreiro.

-Onde quer chegar,majestade?

-Quero lhe fazer uma proposta...-Arthur parou em frente ao garoto,fitando intensamente os olhos azuis dele.-...convidá-lo a unir-se a nós,como cavalheiro da távola.

-Não.-Brian falou,imediatamente.

-Por que não?-Arthur estava curioso,o rapaz nem pensara antes de responder,fora algo automático.

-Com todo o respeito majestade,não persegui os seqüestradores,não entrei naquele castelo,e nem me joguei em um rio de águas selvagens,com a intenção de salvar sua noiva.Já disse que isso ficou a cargo de Lancelot.Fui lá apenas para salvar Melissa,ninguém mais.

-Mesmo assim foi um ato de coragem.Arriscou-se para salvar uma dama,como um verdadeiro cavalheiro deve ser.

Brian deu um leve sorriso,segundo Melissa,de cavalheiro ele não tinha nada.

-Mesmo assim,agradeço sua proposta,mas prefiro recusá-la.Não nasci para ser um cavalheiro.

-Posso saber por quê?

-Porque não tenho as características de um.Não sou corajoso,sou teimoso,e não sou leal a ninguém,exceto a mim mesmo e a Mel.Sinto muito.-Virou-se e partiu da sala.

-Eu lhe avisei majestade,era um erro convidá-lo para ser um cavalheiro.-Walldorf falou.

-Não foi um erro,meu caro.Apesar de ele dizer que não tem as características principais para ser um cavalheiro,ele está redondamente enganado.

* * * * * *  
  


-Você fez o quê?-Melissa quase gritou,quando Guinevere lhe contara o que ocorrera entre Lancelot e ela,no retorno a Camelot.

-Você estava certa,ele realmente sente alguma coisa por mim.

-Não diga.-A ruiva zombou,quando Marianne entrou nos aposentos de Guinevere,trazendo um grande pacote nos braços.

-Milady,os vestidos.-Falou a jovem,sorridente.

-Vestidos?Que vestidos?-Mel perguntou.Esperava que não fossem vestidos para ela,pois já estava com a paciência esgotando de tanto usar essa roupas.Além de serem pesadas,lhe apertavam os pulmões,a deixando sem ar,e diminuía a sua mobilidade.Era como ser prisioneira dentro de sua própria roupa.

-Como que vestidos?-Guinevere levantou-se de seu assento,com um sorriso.Caminhou ate onde Marianne depositara o pacote e o abriu.-Os nossos vestidos de casamento.

-Vestido de casamento?-Melissa estivera tão entretida com os acontecimentos dos últimos dias,que se esquecera completamente que se casaria com Brian no dia seguinte.E tal idéia fazia seu estômago dar reviravoltas.A ruiva sentou-se na cama,sua pele ganhando um tom extremamente pálido e preocupando Guinevere.

-Algo errado?-A mulher aproximou-se dela.

-Eu acho que não estou me sentindo bem.-Falou Melissa.Guinevere sorriu fraternalmente a ela.

-Deve ser o nervosismo,amanhã será o grande dia.

-Você não faz nem idéia de como será grande.-Disse,desolada.Quando voltasse ao seu tempo e seu pai descobrisse sobre o casamento,com certeza ficaria uma fera.Sua mãe então...completamente desapontada por não ter sido consultada e muito menos ter participado da cerimônia.

-Não fique com essa cara.-Guinevere a puxou pelo braço,obrigando-a a levantar-se.-Venha ver como é belo o vestido que encomendei para você.

-Mandou fazer um vestido para mim?

-Claro!És uma grande amiga Melissa,e não digo isso porque é parecida com minha falecida prima.Desde que a conheci,simpatizei muito com você.Fora seus irmãos,você não tem família,e por isso quero ajudá-la.

Melissa piscou.De onde ela tinha tirado a idéia de que ela era órfã?

-Como assim,exceto meus irmãos,eu não tenho família?

-O senhor Brian me disse que o Merlin o qual você procura,é o seu avô.Vieram morar com ele depois que seus pais morreram,é por isso que o procura tanto.

Brian dissera isso,para poderem procurar Merlin sem levantar suspeitas?Ele sabia como inventar uma história.

-Pois é,mas até agora eu não tive notícias dele,parece que ninguém o conhece.-Falou a ruiva.

-Não fique com essa expressão triste,venha,venha ver o belo vestido com o qual vai se casar.-A levou até o pacote a lhe mostrou o vestido.

* * * * * * 

Brian rolou na cama,tentando ignorar as batidas que ecoavam em sua porta,quando finalmente elas pararam,para serem substituídas por uma sacolejar em seu corpo.

-Vá embora pai,hoje eu não vou servir de assistente para o Longbotton.

-Achas que tenho cara de seu pai,garoto?-Uma voz profunda e rude chegou aos ouvidos de Brian,que não era nada a parecida com o falar suave de Draco.Vagarosamente,o jovem abriu os olhos.Estava deitado em uma cama que não era a sua,em um quarto que não era o seu,mas olhando para uma face séria e ameaçadora a qual ele conhecia.

-Walldorf.-Murmurou,contrariado.O que ele queria com ele tão cedo.Jogá-lo nas masmorras o acusando de traição ou espionagem,novamente?-O que quer?

-Acorde garoto!Precisa começar a se vestir.

-Me vestir?Para quê?-Brian virou de costas para o homem,fechando os olhos novamente.

-Seu casamento menino!Esqueceu?Você se casa hoje?Vossa majestade mandou-me acordá-lo.

Os olhos do loiro abriram-se abruptamente,e dessa vez ele sentou rapidamente na cama,estando mais do que acordado.Casamento?Havia esquecido que iria se casar.Esperava ir embora antes de isso acontecer.Olhou melhor para Walldorf e vira que ele estava acompanhado de dois serviçais.

-Esses dois vão lhe ajudar a se vestir.-Disse o homem,apontando para os serviçais.-estaremos lhe esperando daqui a duas horas,no salão da távola.-E saiu,com sua capa farfalhando atrás de si.

Brian levantou-se da cama e olhou os dois serviçais,que o encarava,apreensivos,beliscou-se e suprimiu um gemido de dor.Não,não estava sonhando.

* * * * * * *

Tiago tinha uma expressão totalmente desgostosa,fazendo parceria com a expressão de James,que vez ou outra olhava para Brian com um olhar assassino.Esse se encontrava no altar,ao lado de Arthur,trajando finas vestes,consideradas da realeza,com uma enorme capa branca e prata descendo por seus ombros e costas,enquanto o rei trajava uma capa branca e dourada,além de sua coroa real.Ao lado de Arthur estava Lancelot,enquanto ao lado de Brian estava Illiard.O público da capela era formado por alguns convidados de Milady Guinevere,e os cavalheiros e amigos do rei Arthur.

A porta da capela abriu-se e duas belas jovens,trajando vestidos igualmente brancos,com adornos e enfeites,estavam paradas a ela.A música começou a retumbar pelas paredes da capela e as duas começaram a caminhar pelo longo corredor dessa,a passos lentos e calmos.

As mãos de Melissa tremiam,à medida que ela dava cada passo.Brian não sabia se respirava ou olhava a jovem que se aproximava de si lentamente.Parecia uma eternidade cada passada dada por ela,e agora,qualquer idéia de repulsa em relação a esse casamento estava se esvaindo a medida que a bela ruiva aproximava-se de si.

Arthur sorria amplamente para sua bela noiva que vinha com igual sorriso em sua direção.Ao seu lado,Lancelot observava tudo,com um olhar sério e triste,repreendendo-se internamente por tais sentimentos que estavam brotando em seu coração.Ciúme,amor,inveja.Arthur é seu amigo,sempre esteve ao lado dele,lhe apoiando na criação de um reino livre e democrático,onde as pessoas pudessem expressar suas opiniões,dirigir suas vidas,escolher seu representante.Onde o rei não estivesse lá para governar,e sim ser governado,ser representante do povo em suas idéias.Onde um rei não ficasse longe de seus súditos e sim perto do povo.Onde um rei não estivesse perto de Deus,e sim dos homens.Compartilhou de tudo com esse homem,suas alegrias,tristezas,batalhas.Arthur era mais que um amigo,era um irmão.E o que ele faz?Apaixona-se pela mulher de seu irmão.Será que agüentaria servi-lo por mais tempo,com todo esse turbilhão de emoções em seu coração?Lancelot estava dividido,entre sua lealdade a Arthur e entre seu amor por Guinevere.

As duas jovens chegaram ao altar,postando-se ao lado de seus respectivos noivos.Melissa olhava para Brian,maravilhada.Desde que nascera,o loiro pertencera a uma família de sangue nobre,afinal os Malfoy sempre foram muito poderosos,e ainda são.Mas vê-lo vestido de tal maneira,como alguém da realeza,a fazia reforçar sua concepção de que ele era um príncipe,não encantado,mas um príncipe.Brian também olhava aturdido para a bela ruiva em sua frente,perguntando-se quando tivera tanta sorte em tê-la?

Quando a conheceu,Melissa deixara bem claro que jamais sentiria nada além do desprezo,em relação a ele.Quando a conquistou,sentira-se completo,quando a perdeu,tivera vontade de desistir de tudo.Mas quando a teve de volta em seus braços,e agora a sua frente no mais belo vestido de noiva que já vira,ele percebeu que mesmo diante de todas as adversidades enfrentadas no passado,ter Melissa junto de si,compensava e o fazia esquecer de tudo.

Os dois casais pareciam maravilhados em frente um ao outro.Tanto que mal ouviam as palavras do padre.Quando finalmente esse se dirigiu a si,foi que Brian acordou de seu transe.

-O quê?-Perguntou o loiro.Não escutara o que o homem falara.Na verdade,não escutara a cerimônia inteira.

-Eu perguntei,aceita Melissa Potter como sua legítima esposa?-Repetiu o reverendo.

-Ah!Sim.

-Melissa,aceita Brian Malfoy...

-Aceito!-Respondeu a ruiva.O padre sorriu e lhes entregou as alianças,as quais eles trocaram,ambos com um sorriso no rosto e Tiago e James,ambos com expressões de desagrado.

-Rei Arthur de Camelot,aceita Lady Guinevere de Leonesse,como sua legítima esposa?

-Aceito.-Arthur respondeu,com um grande sorriso.

-Milady Guinevere,aceita vossa majestade,rei Arthur como seu legítimo esposo?

-Aceito.-Guinevere respondeu com igual sorriso.As trocas de aliança entre os dois foram feitas,e quando Guinevere foi beijar Arthur,Melissa,James e Tiago viraram o rosto para não ver a cena.Podiam ser pessoas diferentes,mas ainda tinham os rostos e corpos de Remo e Prisma,e ver seu "avô" beijando sua prima,não era a visão mais agradável do mundo para os Potter.

-Vida longa ao Rei e a Rainha de Camelot.-Lancelot falou,ao término da cerimônia,e todos repetiram sua fala,até que tudo se silenciou,quando um estrondo foi ouvido.

A porta da capela abriu-se bruscamente e um jovem,ferido,entrou por ela.Guinevere arregalou os olhos e correu até o rapaz,o pegando em seus braços,antes que esse caísse no chão.

-Leonesse...-Murmurou o jovem,assim que Arthur e os outros se aproximaram dele.-...Leonesse foi atacada.

Continua...


	9. Ataque a Camelot

# _O próprio título já diz.Uma batalha acontece,e os Herdeiros se envolvem na luta com a ajuda de Illiard,que descobre que eles são especiais,são mágicos.Guinevere mostra-se ser uma mulher corajosa e de fibra,quanto o assunto é seu povo.Lancelot parece ter feito a sua decisão entre Guinevere e Arthur,e salva a vida deste.Riddle e Arthur vêem-se frente a frente e a última batalha pelo reino de Camelot inicia-se. (acho que eu vou seguir profissão de escritora de sinopses*se é que isso existe*,acho que levo jeito^^ )_

# 

# 

# Ataque a Camelot

** **

-Jonatan!Jonatan!-Guinevere sacudiu o jovem desacordado em seus braços.Levantou os olhos e deparou-se com Arthur.

-Reúna os homens.Estamos partindo para Leonesse!-Comandou o rei e rapidamente todos se dispersaram para se preparar.

-Eu vou com vocês!-Guinevere entregara o jovem ferido aos cuidados de Marianne,e levantou-se bruscamente,com uma expressão decidida na face.Arthur nada disse,apenas assentiu com a cabeça e seguiu seus cavalheiros,pronto para ir a Leonesse.

Assim que saíram,Brian,Melissa,James e Tiago aproximaram-se do jovem desacordado,que estava nos braços de Marianne,para ajudá-lo.

-Ao menos ele não se parece com o Jonny que a gente conhece.-Disse Tiago,segurando os braços do rapaz,para levantá-lo.

-Eu disse,eu falei que não queria estar aqui quando isso acontecesse.-James levantou o homem,pelas pernas,enquanto acompanhava os passos de Tiago para dentro do castelo.

-O ataque é em Leonesse,e não aqui.Deixe de ser frouxo,nem parece um grifinório.-Resmungou Tiago.

-Mas logo ele estará aqui,você vai ver.Se Voldemort...

-Riddle.-Corrigiu Melissa,que acompanhava os garotos que carregavam o corpo do homem.Enquanto Marianne havia corrido mais à frente para poder preparar tudo para cuidar do ferido.-Não se esqueça que nessa época ele não é Voldemort.Nem bruxo ele é!

-Certo.Mas se Riddle atacou Leonesse,com certeza ele vai atacar Camelot.

-Não seja frouxo Potter...-Brian falou,com um sorriso de desdém.-...ele não teria coragem de atacar Camelot,com o rei Arthur no comando.

-Mas por acaso Rei Arthur está aqui?Não foi ele que saiu a galope agora pouco junto com a rainha,rumo a Leonesse?-Retrucou James o que fez Brian pensar.Se Arthur e parte da defesa de Camelot estavam fora,a cidade estava desprotegida.E com o clima de festa que a envolvia,devido ao casamento do rei,ninguém estaria preparado para um ataque surpresa.

-Potter,quando quer,às vezes você pensa.

-Está falando do quê,Malfoy?

-Eu preciso ir.-Brian virou-se,indo no caminho oposto que os outros três jovens seguiam.

-Ir aonde?-Chamou Melissa.Brian parou e retornou ao local onde os outros estavam,e tomando Melissa nos braços,lhe beijou.

-Preciso resolver uma coisa,sra.Malfoy.-Sorriu malicioso,ainda mais diante das expressões dos garotos Potter,e a soltou,retomando o seu caminho.

* * * * * * 

Os galopes ecoavam por aquela estrada.Manchas azuladas,devido a cor do uniforme dos cavalheiros,eram vistas passando a alta velocidade entre as poucas casas que haviam no caminho.O reino de Leonesse entrou no campo de visão de todos,assim que eles fizeram uma curva na estrada.E as labaredas que subiam aos céus,fizeram que aqueles cavalheiros apressassem mais a cavalgada.

Guinevere entrou na cidade,olhando casas e mais casas em chamas,vendo pessoas sendo atacadas nas ruas,crianças chorando,desesperadas.Terror e ódio tomaram conta de seu ser,e antes que ela pudesse abrir a boca para dizer algo,ela viu Arthur e seus homens partirem para a batalha.

A menina de sete anos chorava em meio aos ataques.Estava na entrada de sua casa em chamas e parecia que a viga que sustentava o telhado não suportaria muito tempo.Vendo isso,Guinevere incitou seu cavalo a correr mais,passando por entre flechas e guerreiros,escombros e fogo,até que chegou ao seu destino.Em alta velocidade,ela inclinou seu corpo sobre o do animal,e esticando o braço,pegou a menina a tempo de tirá-la do local,antes do telhado em chamas cair.Colocou a criança montada em sua frente,e puxando o arreio do cavalo o obrigou a parar e a virar-se.

Os soldados de Riddle sentiram-se acuados.O número de soldados de Arthur era maior.Correndo rapidamente,montaram em seus cavalos em bateram em retirada.O soldados de Arthur comemoraram a vitória.

Guinevere aproximou-se do marido,descendo do cavalo e trazendo a criança consigo.A chamas começavam a cessar e a fumaça a dispersar-se,deixando uma vista melhor dos estragos feitos.

-Onde estão os aldeões?-Perguntou a mulher,ao olhar a sua volta.Poucos eram os corpos estendidos no chão,entre população local e soldados de Riddle.

-Não sabemos majestade.-Respondeu Walldorf.

-Procurem nas casas,vejam se há alguém lá.-Arthur comandou e todos saíram para as buscas.Cavalheiros entravam vagarosamente nas casas,procurando algum sinal de vida,mas pareciam desabitadas.

-Eles tiveram tempo de fugir.-Concluiu Lancelot.

-Não,não tiveram.-Guinevere caminhou até a igreja da cidade,que era a única construção intacta,e abriu as portas.As luzes iluminaram o interior da construção,revelando as faces assustadas das pessoas que lá estavam.-Está tudo bem,acabou.-Ela falou e pouco a pouco as pessoas foram saindo.

-Majestade.-Lancelot aproximou-se de Arthur.-Não acha que foi muito fácil?

-Acho.-Arthur olhou a sua volta.-Eles bateram em retirada muito rápido.Os soldados de Riddle não são famosos por desistirem de uma batalha.

-O que acha majestade?

-Eu acho que...Camelot está em perigo.

* * * * * 

-Por que o senhor não acredita em mim?-Brian já estava perdendo a sua compostura.Sua personalidade fria tornando-se quente a cada segundo.

-Oras,você me chega aqui e me diz que seremos atacados.Isso realmente é suspeito.Diga-me,Riddle não lhe pagou bem,por isso o está traindo?

-Eu não estou a mando de ninguém!-Esbravejou o loiro.Pronto,sua paciência havia se esgotado.Illiard era deveras teimoso.-É tão óbvio que até o idiota do meu cunhado conseguiu ver isso antes do senhor.

-Está me dizendo que o ataque a Leonesse foi armação,que o verdadeiro alvo é Camelot?Por que eu deveria acreditar em você?

-Porque eu não sou espião.Não trabalho para Riddle.Alguma vez você já me viu fazendo algo de errado,desde que eu cheguei aqui?Porque eu sei que você está na minha cola como um carrapato.

-Não sei o que isso significa,mas se você quer dizer que eu estou lhe vigiando,sim eu estou.E sei o que você é.

-O que eu sou?-Brian piscou,do que ele estava falando?

-Não é todo mundo que se transforma em um cavalo.E não é todo mundo que coloca fogo na capa dos outros,como aquele menino Tiago.E nem se transforma em uma raposa,como a sua esposa.Só existe um tipo de pessoa que faz isso,um bruxo.

Brian cruzou os braços sobre o tórax e sorriu em desdém.Ah,era disso que ele estava falando.

-Meus parabéns,descobriu que eu sou um bruxo.Quer ganhar um prêmio por causa disso?

-O que você está fazendo aqui,garoto?

-Não interessa o que eu estou fazendo aqui.O que interessa é que Camelot...

Uma gritaria foi-se ouvida,interrompendo o relato de Brian,e Illiard correu para a janela de seu escritório,para ver o que estava acontecendo.

Dezenas de soldados entravam em Camelot,colocando fogo,atirando flechas e atacando pessoas.E a frente de todos estava...

-Riddle.-Murmurou Illiard.Brian foi até a janela e olhou o que estava acontecendo.

-Ainda duvida de mim.

-Não amole menino.-Saiu do aposento,feito um furacão,precisava deter Riddle,até Arthur retornar.

* * * * * *

-Brian,o que está acontecendo?-Melissa perguntou,quando o jovem entrou nos aposentos dos Potter.

-Riddle está atacando o reino.

-Ah que ótimo!-Resmungou James.-E o que vamos fazer?

-Ajudar.-Sugeriu Tiago.

-Posso saber como?A sua coragem grifinória não é o suficiente contra as lâminas daqueles soldados.-Zombou Brian.

-Podemos usar magia.-Retrucou Tiago.

-Sem uma varinha?-Falou Brian,achando aquela idéia boa,mas ao mesmo tempo perigosa.-Você sabe por que bruxos usam varinha?

Tiago assentiu com a cabeça.

-Então está disposto a arriscar a explodir a si e a todos,usando magia?

-Se for preciso.

-De jeito nenhum.-Protestou Melissa.-Você não vai cometer essa loucura,eu te amarro antes de você fazer isso!

-E como podemos ajudar?Não podemos ficar aqui parados e deixá-los atacar o reino,depois de tudo o que Arthur fez por nós.Nos acolhendo,mesmo a gente sendo um bando de estranhos,nos alimentando e nos dando onde dormir,enquanto tentávamos arrumar um jeito de sair daqui.Agora você quer que a gente fique parado,deixando o reino dele cair nas mãos de Riddle?Destruir a história do rei mais importante e justo que existiu.

-Não!Claro que não,Tiago!Mas usar magia dessa maneira pode nos prejudicar.E como nossos pais ficam?Além de termos nos perdido no tempo,morremos também nele?Não creio que eles irão ficar felizes.

-Talvez eu possa ajudar.-Todos se viraram,para ver Illiard parado a porta.

-Ajudar?Do que você está falando?-James balbuciou.

-Não adianta esconder Potter,ele sabe que somos bruxos.

-Sabe?Mas como?

-Andou nos espiando,Mel.

-Mas vejam só,ele que nos acusava de espiões,agora ele é que é o espião.-Tiago escarneceu.

-Querem a minha ajuda ou não?

-Gostaria de ver como?-Brian indagou.Illiard estendeu as mãos para eles,onde repousadas nelas havia quatro objetos de madeira,alongados e bem polidos.

-Varinhas!-Melissa exclamou,pegando uma das varinhas.

-Onde conseguiu isso.-Brian o olhou,desconfiado.

-Não importa,o que importa é que agora,precisaremos de muito mais que um guerreiro nessa batalha,precisaremos de magia para nos ajudar.

-Bem...-Tiago pegou uma varinha.-...não custa nada tentar.-Guardou essa no bolso,e sua forma deu lugar à de uma pantera.Que melhor maneira de derrubar o inimigo do que sendo ágil como um gato.Ainda mais que tinha soldados começando a invadir o castelo.James fez o mesmo que o irmão,e logo passou correndo pela porta em sua forma de lobo.

Brian e Melissa pegaram suas varinhas e saíram junto com Illiard,para impedir que mais soldados entrassem no castelo.

* * * * * *

Cinco soldados acabavam de entrar na sala da távola,quando um dele sentiu um tranco em suas costas.Ao olhar para o que o havia derrubado,o homem deparou-se com o rosto de uma pantera,que mostrava os dentes afiados para ele.Os outros quatro partiram para cima do animal,que fora mais rápido e desviara-se,dando lugar a forma de um garoto de cabelos negros,o que assustou todos eles.Mas mal tiveram tempo de assimilar o acontecido,pois um grito atrás deles os fizeram cair no chão.James havia estuporado os quatro.  
  


Brian recuava,à medida que o homem com a espada avançava.Não poderia atacá-lo com um feitiço,pois se abaixasse a guarda por um instante,poderia ser atingido.Quando viu que não teria mais para onde ir,sentiu seu coração bater acelerado.Que maneira mais idiota de se morrer.Pensou.

O soldado sentiu uma pancada forte em suas costas,e quando virou o rosto para ver quem lhe batera,um pedaço grosso de madeira acertara a sua face,com extrema violência.Rapidamente ele caiu desacordado no chão.

-Minha heroína!-Brian falou,com a voz melosa,quando viu Melissa largar o pedaço de madeira no chão.

-Isso não é bom,Brian.Eles estão em maior número.A população resiste,mas por quanto tempo?

O som de galopes foi ouvido e os dois viraram as suas cabeças para e entrada da cidade,onde Arthur retornava com os outros cavalheiros,que rapidamente saltaram de seus cavalos e partiram para a batalha.

Guinevere correu até onde Melissa e Brian estavam,os olhando confusa.

-O que fazem aqui?É perigoso estar aqui fora.

-O mesmo digo a você,majestade.-Retrucou Brian.

-Estamos ajudando.-Falou Melissa.

-Como?-Guinevere olhou para as mãos nuas dos dois jovens.Se estavam ajudando,onde estavam as armas deles?

-Assim?-Brian rapidamente sacou sua varinha e a apontou para a cabeça de Melissa.-Petrificus Totallis.-O soldado atrás da ruiva,caiu duro feito pedra no chão.

-Meu Deus!O que foi isso?-Guinevere olhava para o homem,imóvel.

-Magia.-Melissa segurou na mão dela e a puxou para dentro do castelo.

-Arthur.-Riddle sorriu maliciosamente,ao ver o homem em sua frente,empunhando sua espada.

-Tom.

-Há tempos espero a minha vingança contra tu,rei Arthur.Por me expulsar da Távola Redonda.

-Não o expulsei.Suas idéias eram contraditórias aos ideais que a Távola defende.

-Aos ideais da Távola?Mas que foi que criou a Távola?Quem criou os ideais?Isso tudo faz parte dessa falsa democracia que você finge impor sobre esse povo.

-O que eu faço é representar os interesses deles,nada mais.

-Os interesses deles?Que bela desculpa para livrar-se do título de tirano.

-Riddle,por que ataca essas pessoas?São apenas inocentes.

-Eu também era um inocente quando pessoas como você,nobres que aos olhos dos outros eram considerados justos e bondosos,me humilharam.Eu aprendi que nesse mundo,Arthur,o que conta é o poder.O poder impõe respeito,o poder cala a boca dos outros,o poder nos faz ter tudo o que queremos.

-O poder deturpa a mente e enlouquece.E foi isso o que aconteceu com você.

-Calado!-Riddle gritou,atacando Arthur,começando assim uma batalha.

As lâminas chocavam-se um contra a outra,refletindo o sol que brilhava nelas.Tom avançava com ódio sobre Arthur,tentando a qualquer custo eliminar a presença do homem na face da terra.E um descuido fez o rei ficar em desvantagem,e quando pensou que irias vencer,Riddle sentiu algo cruzar o seu corpo,e uma dor profunda o acometer.

Lancelot retirou a espada do corpo do homem,o deixando cair morto,no chão.O cavalheiro estendeu a mão para Arthur,que a aceitou,e o ajudou a levantar-se.

O exercito de Camelot era mais forte,ainda mais que contava com a ajuda do povo da cidade.Aos poucos os soldados de Riddle foram mortos,presos ou debandaram-se,dando a vitória aquele povo.

-Demais isso,não?-Tiago aparecera ao lado de Brian.

-O quê?-Retrucou o loiro.

-Fomos testemunhas da batalha do Rei Arthur para salvar o seu reino,participamos do casamento dele.Isso é muito mais do que um livro de história pode contar.

Brian deu um leve sorriso.Ele estava certo.Um chamado fez os dois viraram-se.Arthur os chamava com uma expressão séria.Guinevere estava ao seu lado,com a face preocupada e assustada,e Melissa apenas os olhava,com os olhos verdes indicando que eles haviam se metidos em mais problemas.

-Majestade?-Brian caminhou até Arthur,cautelosamente.

-Tens contas a prestar conosco.-Falou Arthur.

-Sobre o quê?-Tiago estava temeroso em perguntar.

-Exercício da bruxaria.

Continua...


	10. Por Merlin Hócus Pócus!

**Por Merlin!Hócus Pócus!**

** **

** **

-Exercício da bruxaria.-Arthur falou sério,entrando no castelo.Os outros não viram opção à não ser seguí-lo.

Chegaram a sala da távola,onde a um lado estava Arthur,seus cavalheiros e Guinevere,e do outro estavam Melissa,Brian,James e Tiago.

-Majestade,podemos...-Brian começou,mas foi interrompido por Arthur.

-Cale-se!Os abriguei sob me teto,pois não via perigo em vocês.Mesmo sendo de origem tão misteriosa.

-O que há de misterioso em nossa origem?-James perguntou.

-Achas que sou tolo?Por que achas que tenho um conselheiro real?Se não precisasse da intuição que Illiard tem,não o teria aos meus serviços.Mandei fazer uma investigação sobre vocês.Brian Malfoy,Melissa,Tiago e James Potter não existem,e nunca existiram por essa região.Foi como se vocês tivessem surgido do nada.E de repente descobrimos que são bruxos.

-O que há de mal nisso?Sua fama não se fez por mandar bruxos a fogueira.-Melissa defendeu-se.

-Não mesmo senhorita.Mas de uns tempos para cá,todos aqueles que nasciam bruxos nesse reino,ao completarem onze anos,sumiam e nunca mais voltavam.Achei muito estranho vocês estarem por aqui.

Os quatro jovens entreolharam-se.O sumiço dos jovens bruxos com certeza se devia por causa da carta de convocação de Hogwarts.Eles iam para a escola a nunca mais voltavam ao mundo trouxa no qual nasceram.Ao menos era o que parecia.Isso explicava o fato de a cidade somente ter trouxas como habitantes.

-Acha que queremos alguma coisa?-Brian perguntou.

-Senhores,há anos atrás,uma guerra começara,que ainda perdura até hoje,só que de maneira mais branda,uma guerra entre bruxos e pessoas comuns como nós.Confesso que o que foi feito foi uma crueldade,matar pessoas inocentes.Essa região tornou-se um dos focos mais violentos da guerra.

Aquela região?Os jovens entreolharam-se novamente,Melissa,Tiago e James mais intensamente.Então Hogwarts estaria por perto.Pelas lembranças que eles tinham da aventura com a Câmara de Gryffindor,o auge da guerra foi durante a época em que os quatro fundadores estavam vivos.

-E?-Brian perguntou,em que a guerra tinha a ver com o fato de eles parecerem estar em um julgamento?

-Ainda tememos,sei que não é geral,mas nem todos os bruxos são de confiança.Então,o que querem aqui?-Arthur os olhou intensamente,enquanto os cavalheiros estavam prontos para qualquer eventualidade.

-Bem...-James começou,mas não sabia direito o que dizer.Inventar outra mentira ou dizer a verdade?Arthur tinha razão,ele fora tão generoso em ajudá-los,por que não podiam dizer a verdade?Olhou para seus irmãos e Brian,procurando uma saída,até que o loiro chegou a uma conclusão.

-Estamos perdidos.-Disse o jovem.

-Perdidos?-Walldorf não parecia crer muito nisso.-Como puderam se perder,se estão em Camelot?Se perder é ficar no meio de lugar nenhum.

-Não estamos perdidos no espaço,mas sim no tempo.-Melissa entendera que Brian resolvera contar a verdade,e o acompanhou.-Não somos desse tempo,somos do século vinte e um,por causa do meu irmão...-E ela olhou para James.-...viemos parar aqui.

-Esperam que acreditemos nisso?-Lancelot perguntou.

-Oras,somos bruxos.Tudo é possível conosco.-Tiago interpôs-se e todos tiveram que concordar com ele.

-Então se expliquem.-Arthur não podia negar que estava curioso.

-Eu fiz um feitiço errado.Estava em minha casa praticando um feitiço de envelhecimento temporário,pois queria...queria...ir a um lugar para maiores de dezoito anos,então eu roubei esse livro do escritório da minha mãe e resolvi praticar.Melissa tentou me ajudar,mas não eu certo.Em vez de eu envelhecer,voltamos no tempo.E nossos pais vão nos matar quando souberem.

-E como vocês vão voltar?-Perguntou Guinevere.

-Esperávamos encontrar Merlin...-Brian intrometeu-se no relato de James.-...sabe,podemos ser bruxos,mas três de nós ainda estudam e eu,bem,eu lá sei como desfazer essa cagada do James,eu ainda estou terminando o curso de Prós-Graduação em Especialização em Feitiços e Poções.Não sou tão experiente assim,e além do mais,antes desse ataque,nós não tínhamos uma varinha,agora temos.

-Uma varinha?-Arthur franziu o cenho.

-É,isso aqui.-Tiago ergueu a varinha e alguns recuaram com isso,temerosos.-Hei,não farei nada com vocês.

-Pensei que Merlin fosse seu avô,Melissa.-Guinevere falou,um pouco magoada,pela garota ter mentido.

-Bem,ele não é.Ele é um bruxo que vive,ou viveu aqui.Estávamos o procurando.Brian disse que ele era o nosso avô,porque não queríamos levantar suspeitas.

-Deixe-me ver se entendi...-Illiard,que estava até o momento calado,entrou na conversa.-...vocês não são viajantes de outra cidade,mas sim de outro século.Bruxos perdidos,que procuram Merlin para poderem voltar para casa.Nunca vieram aqui para prejudicar a ninguém,e até nos ajudaram sem serem obrigados a isso...

-Foi uma maneira de agradecer pelo que vocês fizeram por nós.-Melissa sorriu.

-...entendo.Então era para isso que vocês procuravam tanto Merlin?Pensei que fosse para lhe fazer algum mal.Sabe,ele tem tantos inimigos invejosos,quanto amigos.Acho que foi um erro ter interceptado essa carta.-E Illiard estendeu um pedaço de pergaminho que continha a letra de Melissa.

-Hei,minha carta!-A garota protestou.Quando chegara a Camelot,notara que lá havia uma agência de pombos correio,com certeza usado para comunicações rápidas,entre os reinos.Quando viu que ainda possuía a sua magia,ela resolveu arriscar um feitiço de orientação no bichinho,para mandar uma carta para Hogwarts.Saber se haveria alguém,ou o próprio Merlin,lá para ajudar.

-Desculpe tê-la pego.-O homem entregou a carta a ela,na qual dizia que havia quatro jovens bruxos com problemas em Camelot,que precisavam de ajuda pois não tinham como executar magia.Nada muito explicito,pelo simples fato de que ela podia ser interceptada,como foi feito por Illiard.

-Bem,e agora?Sem um bruxo mais velho e mais experiente,nunca sairemos daqui.-Resmungou Tiago,já estava com saudades de casa,de sua mãe e de seu pai.De ter que tomar conta de Victória,mesmo que protestasse muito contra isso,e saudades de sua namorada,Claire.

-Eu posso ajudar.-Illiard disse,vendo as expressões derrotadas deles.

-Posso saber como?-Brian estava curioso,como aquele homem poderia ajudar?Nem bruxo ele era.

-Oras,não sou filho do grande Merlin,à toa.

Todos,sem exceções,dentro daquela sala,ficaram chocados.O rei,a rainha e seus cavalheiros,por nunca saberem que tinham um bruxo entre eles.Os quatro jovens,por estarem em frente ao filho de Merlin e nem terem percebido.

-Mas como?Não senti a sua aura mágica.-Brian falou,teria percebido no meio daquela cidade de trouxas,se houvesse um bruxo ali.

-Eu falei que meu pai tinha tantos inimigos quanto amigos,tivemos que aprender a nos defender de maneira sutil.-Disse,com um sorriso.

-Sem bem que,olhando bem...você se parece com ele.-Disse Melissa,olhando o homem.-Com o Merlin de nossos livros de história.Mas isso é estranho.

-O que é estranho?-Perguntou Arthur.

-É que...em nossos livros,todos conhecem a lenda do rei Arthur,alguns até fantasiam um pouco a sua história,mas lá está escrito que o mago Merlin foi o braço direito de Arthur,sempre lhe ajudando em tudo,para manter o reino forte.Mas parece que Merlin está disfarçado de trouxa,então de onde eles tiraram essa história?-A ruiva franziu as sobrancelhas,até que ouviu Brian,ao seu lado,rindo de algo.

-Endoideceu?-Tiago mirou o loiro,com estranheza.

-Entendi,meu caro Potter.Entendi agora porque os livros dizem isso.

-O quê?-Perguntaram os três Potter.Opa,um deles agora era Malfoy.

-É muito simples,cunhadinho...-Brian falou com um sarcasmo claro em sua voz e Tiago não gostou.-...Illiard é o conselheiro do rei,o que lhe ajuda em grandes decisões,e decisões sábias,então muitos escritores de Contos devem considerá-lo um mago,entende?Porque para todos,ele foi um mago,pois o reino de Camelot era tão perfeito que muitos acreditavam que era mágica que o fazia ser assim.Mas tudo não passava do trabalho duro do Rei Arthur e seu Conselheiro Illiard Merlin.É óbvio,o Merlin famoso em Camelot,não é o mesmo Merlin famoso no mundo bruxo,são duas pessoas diferentes,mas que muitos contadores de história bruxos,ou até mesmo trouxas,associaram,achando que eram a mesma pessoa.Esse Merlin nunca exerceu mágica ao lado de Arthur,apenas usou a sua inteligência para manter esse reino de pé,só isso.

-Então,tudo o que está escrito nos livros que lemos,é uma fraude?-Melissa estava admirada.Seguindo a dedução lógica de Brian,isso até que fazia sentido.

-Não necessariamente,nenhuma história é cem por cento verdadeira.Tome como exemplo os quatro grandes fundadores de Hogwarts.Por anos acharam que Gryffindor foi o responsável pela morte de Hufflepuff,quando não foi nada disso.

-Entendo.Mas mesmo assim...-James voltou a sua atenção a realeza,que os observava,querendo saber o que eles tanto cochichavam.-...há quanto tempo Illiard não pratica magia?Como vamos confiar nele?

-Oras...-O homem parecia ofendido.-...só porque não saio mostrando minhas mágicas por aí,isso não significa que não sei mais como fazer.Os mandarei de volta a seu tempo e apagarei a memória de todos aqui,para não interromper no curso da história.

Os quatro jovens pareceram concordar com ele.Até que Guinvere interpôs-se.

-Não!

-Não o quê?Majestade?-Perguntou Illiard.

-Não apague as nossas memórias.Não quero esquecê-los.-Guinevere aproximou-se deles,e olhou intensamente para Melissa.-Ter você aqui me fez lembrar o tempo em que Irian estava viva.Sentirei falta disso.

-Ah...bem...-Melissa não sabia direito o que dizer.-...também sentirei a sua falta,majestade.

-Hei,garotos.-Lancelot aproximou-se deles.-Foram corajosos,defenderam bravamente o reino.Se ficassem,se tornariam grandes cavalheiros.

-Obrigado.-Tiago e James responderam em unisso,Brian apenas assentiu com a cabeça.

-Obrigado por tudo.-Rei Arthur agradeceu,até que Illiard interrompeu a conversa.

-Melhor vocês irem,seus pais podem estar preocupados.-Melissa,James,Tiago e Brian ficaram lado a lado,esperando a tal magia de Illiard,que lhes sorriu e acenou um adeus.-Bem,lá vamos nós...-Disse o homem.-...Hócus Pócus!

-Hócus Pócus?É isso?-Melissa perguntou,descrente,mas uma explosão e uma fumaça intensa calou qualquer protesto dela.

A fumaça estava dispersando-se,enquanto os quatro jovens tossiam por causa dela,quando um chamado,nada feliz,os fizeram olhar para o lado.

Parada a porta,com as mãos na cintura esguia e uma expressão de desagrado no belo rosto,estava Gina.

-Mas o que vocês estão aprontando?-A mulher disse,em passos pesados,se aproximando dos quatro.Pegou o livro que estava em cima da mesa da varanda da casa,e olhou para James,que empunhava sua varinha.-James!-A mulher ralhou.-Andou roubando livros novamente de minha biblioteca.-Ela olhou para a página aberta,em que o livro estava.-E tentando um feitiço de envelhecimento?Eu lhe disse que você não vai a esse show,e ponto final.-A mulher completou,fechando livro,quando reparou que seus filhos e Brian estavam muito calados.Brian até que não era estranho,mas seus filhos?Quando ela os repreendia,eles sempre tinham uma retórica a altura.

-Hei...vocês estão bem?

As crianças a olhavam sem entender.Será que tinha sido um sonho?Mas fora tão real.Porém,suas roupas continuavam as mesmas de antes do incidente,pareciam não terem saído do lugar e muito menos que tanto tempo havia se passado.Mas algo em seus íntimos dizia que aquilo fora verdade.A primeira reação foi a de Tiago,que correu até Gina e a abraçou,tirando qualquer raiva que a mulher sentia.

-Tiago?-A ruiva estranhou tal atitude repentina.

-Estava com tantas saudades de você,mamãe.-Ele disse,e James fez o mesmo,correndo até a mulher e a abraçando,depois seguido por Melissa.

-Eu também.-Disse o menino.

-Idem.-Melissa completou.Gina estava sem reação.O que dera nos seus filhos?Pareciam que não lhe viam há meses,quando a viram hoje mesmo pela manhã.

-O que deu em vocês?-Gina perguntou,quando eles se afastaram,olhando nos olhos de cada um e procurando uma armação neles.Mas nada vira.Era realmente estranho.-Bem...-Sem saber como reagir,ela colocou o livro debaixo do braço,pronta para partir.-...se eu o pegar novamente,James,exercendo magia sem autorização,será punido severamente.-Advertiu,mas de uma maneira mais branda que o seu tom irritado,inicial.Virou-se e entrou na casa.

-Que coisa estranha.-Brian começou a manifestar-se,depois do que houvera entre Gina e os outros jovens.-Parece que nem saímos do lugar.

Os outros concordaram com ele.

-Acho que fomos atingidos muito forte pelo feitiço de James e tivemos uma ilusão.-Retrucou Tiago.

-Uma ilusão coletiva,Potter?-Brian não estava muito certo que havia sido uma ilusão,fora muito real.

-Por que não?

-Brian...-Melissa chamou,em um sussurro,pegando a mão dele.-...acho que não foi uma ilusão.-Ela ergueu a mão dele,a colocando em direção a um raio de sol,onde algo dourado brilhou intensamente contra ele.

Lá estava,brilhando como ouro a céu aberto,a aliança de casamento deles.Melissa olhou para a própria mão,e viu que a mesma estava lá.

-Isso quer dizer...que estamos casados?-Tiago e James torceram o nariz e Melissa sorriu um pouco,com a colocação de Brian.

-Isso mesmo.Nossa!Agora nas provas terei que assinar Malfoy,em vez de Potter?

-De jeito nenhum!-Tiago protestou.-Você se casou em outro tempo,dentro de uma cerimônia trouxa,esse casamento não é válido.

-Isso mesmo.-James concordou.

-Claro que é.Fizemos votos,trocamos alianças,e mesmo que vocês não gostem,estamos casados.E apesar de isso não mudar muito no nosso tempo...

-Como?-Melissa interrompeu.Como assim não iria mudar nada na vida deles?

-Meu amor...-Brian sorriu,carinhosamente.Um dos raros sorrisos dele.-...não podemos sair por aí,dizendo que estamos casados,que viajamos no tempo e que fomos parar no reino do Rei Arthur.

-Bem,nisso você tem razão.-Ela abaixou a cabeça e fitou a aliança em sua mão esquerda.Não queria tirá-la.Ela fazia parte de uma lembrança feliz e bonita,em sua vida.

-Porém...-Brian continuou,ao ver o olhar triste de Melissa em relação ao anel.Pegou a mão dela e tirou a jóia de seu dedo.-...nada nos impede de sermos noivos.-Da mão esquerda ele passou a jóia para direita.Melissa sorriu abertamente e deu um selinho nos lábios do loiro.James e Tiago gemeram.

-O que foi?-Falou o rapaz,olhando divertido para os cunhados.

-Que nojo,minha irmã vai se tornar uma Malfoy.Argh,eu não acredito nisso.-Tiago protestou.

-Pensa que eu não faço a mesma cara,quando percebo que minha irmã se tornará uma Potter?

-O que é muito melhor que se tornar um Malfoy.-Tiago saiu resmungando,entrando na casa,com Brian em seu encalço o provocando mais ainda,e Melissa e James os seguindo,segurando risos.

Mas uma vez haviam se metido em encrencas e mais uma vez se livraram dela.E o que tiraram de proveito dela?Outra vez conheceram as verdades dos fatos,e poderiam dizer que foram os únicos bruxos adolescentes que realmente aproveitaram sua juventude de maneira bem divertida.

# Fim

NA:Eu sei,foi um fim tosco,mas antes tosco do que o empacamento que eu sofri.Nossa,ainda bem que o bloqueio não foi longo dessa vez.Quero agradecer a todos que me mandaram e-mail.Muito obrigado mesmo.Obrigada e Anna,Vi-chan e Ligia,pelo apoio.Dizer ao senhor Matheus que se ele parar de escrever suas maravilhosas fics,eu o mato.E falar que estarei uns tempos me aposentando de Harry Potter,acho que a próxima fic será de Sailor Moon (estava com saudades de fazer anime) e acho que será uma continuação.E finalmente terminei a saga dos Herdeiros(sei que disse isso na última fic,mas acho que dessa vez esgotou mesmo)Beijões a todos.Fui!


End file.
